Seven Years
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Seven years with our Marauders.Slash RemusSirius
1. A not so fast ride through their history

First year.

Eleven year old Remus stood all lonely at the Kingcross platform. _Why didn't they tell me where that stupid platform 9 .3/4 was..._ He thought sourely. He saw a man with a blue soot with the Kingcross logo on his arm." Excuse me sir.Can you tell me where platfprm 9.3/4 is?" He asked the man. The man sighed and said with a loud voice:" Kid, you're the I don't know how manieth( is that a word?) kid who asked me that.I don't know what you are talking about!So where is that hidden camera,Hello mum!" Then suddenly a bark laugh. Remus turned around to see a boy from his age.He had raven-black hair , bright grey eyes and was pretty handsome. "I am Sirius Orion Black.And you are?" His tone was friendly but a bit arrogant."R-remus John Lupin." Remus stuttered. The boy grinned a cheeky grin and said:"So,Remus.Can't find the platform,can you?" "No, I don't understand!My parent's thought it wouldn't be nessacary for me to know..." " Poor lad! Come with me mate!" Sirius walked to an empty wall between platform 9 and 10. "Just walk through that wall."He said simply. When he saw Remus' unsure look he added." Trust me!" Remus started walking and closed his eyes.Just when he expected to bump into the wall and get odd looks from other people he opend his eyes and saw a platform.Called 9.3/4! Sirius followed soon after him and said:"Come on, I'm gonna look for my mate James!" A boy with black,messy hair and glasses showed up and pulled Sirius into a friendly hug."Who are you?"He asked curious to Remus. "That's Remus Lupin. I found him outside and he looked a little lost so I helped him." Sirius said before Remus could open his mouth."Okay Sirius,chill. I am James Potter,nice to meet you!" James said shaking Remus'hand. In the train they met another boy,called Peter Pettigrew. They were put in the same house, Gryffondor, and from the third week they became friends.

Second year.

Twelth year old Remus stood on the platform 9.3/4 waiting for his friends to show up. James came first,then Peter and Sirius still wasn't there when the wissling sounded,the sign for them to get on the train.Remus was a little worried,why wasn't Sirius there yet?

In their coupe there was a killing silence. After fifteen minutes it was broken by a voice." Merlin, finally! I thought I'd _never_ find you!" _I thought you'd never come!_Remus thought as Sirius appeared. "Hey mate, what took you so long?" " Trouble with...my ..Mother."Sirius said. " Let me help you with your trunk." Remus said. He was always helpfull. Once they sat down Peter said:" Wonder if Snivellus washed his hair over the summer.." They burst into a laugh, the idea was too perfect. Snivellus was Severus Snape , a greasy haired Slytherin of their age. " Probably not, though the thought of it is very pleasant." Sirius said. They talked about their summer, allthough Sirius and Remus didn't say that much. Sirius because he had another crappy summer and Remus because his summer had been painfull because of his Werewolf –problem. He allways hurted himself during the Transformation , he attacked himself because there was no-one else to attack and with no Madame Pomfrey around his wounds didn't heal so well. His friends didn't know his secret, the thought of it!They'd hate him!He always told them he went home because his mother was sick and they never noticed it was always with Full Moon and after. Remus was suprised that two boys so smart,James and Sirius, could be so stupid...

They were always together ,in classes they made two groeps but it was always one of the Marauders as they called themselves with one other of the Marauders. In the common room they mostly sat together doing their homework, but James and Sirius were always the closest. That made Remus jealous, all though he didn't realize that, he just thought he felt left out or something like that.When James wasn't there he spended most of the time with Sirius ,talking and laughing. That was what he liked, but with James around Sirius didn't talk and laugh with him. That was what bothered him. Around springbreak it must have been there was another full moon, like every month. It was terrible to go trough but at least he had Madame Pomfrey to care for him afterwards. When he woke up the next morning in the Hospital wing and he expected to see Madama Pomfrey's friendly but worried face he saw three shocked and worried faces. His friends."What are you doing here?"He wispered. "Why didn't you tell us ? Remus we are your friends!" Sirius was the first who spoke. "I thought you'd hate me.." "We would never hate you!Not even for this!"James said a bit angry. " You need to understand.I never had friends before and I didn't want to loose you,I am dangarous.I thought that if you knew you wouldn't want to do anything with me!I was scared!" "For nothing! You were scared for nothing! We'll help you through this, we'll figure something ! You should've trust us Remus..." Sirius said. "Now tell me about it, how is it...?" James said softly. " Well, depends on what you need to know..." "When were you bitten?" Asked Peter." When I was five years old. I went to the forest near my house and didn't watch the time...I was all alone and it was dark and... I lost my wand while walking so I went searching for it. Then I was attacked by a terrible...Monster... I strumbled back home and my parent's brought me to Mungo's but they were scared of me after I returned home..." "Your own parents scared of you...Well they don't hate you do they..." Sirius said sounding sad. "How does it feel ...to be a werewolf?" James asked unsecure." I can always feel him inside of me...I can hear , see and smell better than humans normally do and close to full moon and after I can really like , sometimes it's him seeing things , saying things, hearing things..." Remus told them. "So what do I smell like than?"Sirius asked him. Remus could feel the wolf inside smirk...Which was a very weird experience. "_You smell like sugar quills, your hair-gel, deodorant and mostly like butterbeer too."_The wolf said out loud. The boys gasped. It wasn't Remus' normally calm voice. It was more aggrasive,teasing and havier."I'm sorry, that was him..."Remus said now in his calm .soft voice." Oh...All right,Hi mr. Wolf.Nice er…hearing of you." Sirius said.Remus laughed at that,although it wasn't that funny at all.

Later that week his friends had the incredible idea to become Animagi. Without Remus knowing.They became good friends.

Third Year

Sirius ' brother was coming to Hogwarts this year, Regulus Black. Sirius wasn't to happy about it.Regulus was the perfect son, through his mothers eyes at least. Sirius was put into Gryffondor, as only member of his family.Off course Regulus was a Slytherin. A very nasty one to say. Neither the wolf or Remus liked the kid. He was hanging out with Severus Snape,their enemy. He often needed to speak with Sirius and after ´the talk´ Sirius was always depressed. James couldn´t get a normal thing out of the boy who didn´t eat or sleep once for a week. It was horrible to see your friend suffer under his family´s pressure like that. James told Remus he should give it a shot so Remus went up to their dorm for a talk with Sirius.

" Did Jamie sent you?" Sirius asked as soon as the other boy entered.Remus decided not to lie."Yes he did. Sirius , you haven't eaten or had any sleep this week!This is getting seriously too crazy!" "How do you know, YOU ARE NOT GOING THROUGH ANYTHING THAT I AM GOING THROUGH!" Sirius yelled. He'd never yelled at Remus before and he didn't like hurting Remus but he would not just understand what he was going through." Siri, look at me and tell me what is going on." Remus said. His voice was not angry at all, James would have yelled back at him. Remus was not like that." My mother, she's driving me crazy! She ordered Regulus to watch every single fucking thing I am doing!He told her about my friends, you , Jamie and Pete... Well James is not a problem ' cause he's a full blood. Peter and you are a big problem. Esspecially Peter, his dad works at the Muggle Department at the Mysterie of Magic...Fighting for Muggle-rights and stuff like that."Sirius said after a couple minutes of silence." I don't understand. Why does she..hate you like she does? I can't imagen anyone hating you"Remus said."Well...I am almost everything she's disgusted of.Yet she does infect me with her...letters and words and actions." "What do you mean?" " She made me to what I am, Remus. Look, I know nobody's perfect and all, but she made me a terrible person!I learned to not let people close and love other people besides myself!" Then he seemed really tired."Siri, you are the closest to perfect you could ever get." Remus whispered when Sirius was at sleep, at least he thought he was.

Fourth year.

Remus noticed something was different about his friendship with Sirius Black. He liked being with him more than ever, and seemed to be scanning the common room for his presence. It was all getting a little to much for him and he asked Lily Evans what the hell was going on with him.

"_I_ think you like – like Sirius."She said with a smile. He ran away after that, it couldn't be.

Fifth year

He figured out it could be. When his friends told them about their Animagi he was so happy he HUGGED Sirius. Now you must understand,Remus was not that kind of person. Sure he was close with his friends but every time a touch came from them like a innocent pad on the shoulder he blushed like a madman.Sirius was as shocked as Remus from this sudden move. Full Moon became less hard for Remus , his friends were there with him now, Prongs , Padfoot and Wormtail( allthough he didn't help that much as a rat...) Then Sirius betrayed him. He told Snape to go too the Whomping Willow. Remus felt guilty, he could have killed Snape. Sirius came to the Hospital wing next day to tell Remus he felt awful about it. The wolf was happy to see him. But Remus wasn't , he almost murdered someone, because of him. It hurted him to do so but Remus could not be friends with Sirius anymore.He'd hurt Sirius really bad without knowing.Sirius was hurt even worse than A Friend should be doing this. Remus felt lonely more than A Friend should be after sending Sirius away( well,more demanding him to leave.)

Sixth year.

Remus stood on the platform 9.3/4 ,searching for messy black hair and a pair of glasses, James Potter. When Remus found James he noticed Sirius was with him. He'd been staying this summer over the Potters house , Sirius'd wrote him despite the fact Remus didn't talk to him.Remus had missed Sirius a lot though. So when he , Sirius, came into the sight of Remus ,looking a little nervous( which he never was) Remus couldn't control himself. He threw himself onto the other boy and hugged him like he never had the chance to do it again. Tight and full of emotion. "I am so sorry for not replying any of your letters.I just couldn't"Remus said through tears." That's okay Remmie, I understand...It is all okay now..."Sirius was the only person who could call Remus Remmie without getting hexed."So.. You are friends again?" James asked hopefully. He'd hated it when Remus was angry and dissapointed at Sirius.

" Hell, yes we are!Right?" Remus replied uncertainly. "Off course, I missed you!"


	2. Chapter 2

During the trainride Sirius was quiet, what needed to be said because he was possibly the most loud boys in the school.

'Siri? Why are you so quiet?' Remus asked concerned.

Sirius seemed to snap out of a trance and smiled sheepishly.'Well, I still can't believe you forgave me for you-know-what...'

Remus also smiled.' How could I possibly not forgive you!Last year was killing me...Well the part after the incident.' 'Yeah , I guess that's what I do to people huh?'

"_Oh he's totally back in all his arrogant and cocky glory."_ Remus thought.

' So Remmie how was your summer?' ' Very...boring actually.I am sooo happy to be back at Hogwarts again!'' Well, technically we aren't there yet but-'' Peter that is besides the point.Shut your _bouche_ or I'll shut it for you!' Sirius semi-threatened.

' Okay,okay...I'm already shutting whatever bouche may mean...' He said.' No ,you are not , Pete.' Remus chuckled. 'Ah, at last.An intelligent person who can compare my smartness!' Sirius said dramaticly.

'What smartness?' Peter asked. Sirius wacked his at the back of his head. The lady with the foodtrolly came by and James and Sirius quickly jumped up and bought something of every single thing on it. ' Oh, oh!I forgot to tell you something very ,very shocking!Padfoot hasn't dated ANYONE this summer!' James said excited.

' That as cuz I didn liiike anone!' Sirius said with his mouth full of Cauldron cake.

' Excuse me?' A high-pitched voice said from the door opening.' Yes?' Peter said.

' Remus, are you a Prefect again?' ' LILY!' James screamed, noticing the love of his life. 'Potter...' she growled.' Er,yes I am ...You?' 'Off course she is!Stupid ,stupid Remus!'

Lily responded by hexing James and then took off.'Poor Prongsie...With those boils he's even less attractive than he already was..' Sirius said in mock-sad way.

Peter nodded understandingly and continoued stuffing his face.

'He is so discusting!' Remus exclaimed. 'I know...Let's join him in his being - discusting - plan - to - freak Moony - out.'Sirius said, grabbing another Cauldron Cake.

'Nooo!But why haven't you dated anyone this summer?I couldn't quit catch that,since your mouth was full of Cauldron Cake.' Sirius glared at him but James said:' Because he was to busy thinking about y-' Well,that was when Sirius quickly put his hand over James' mouth to prevent him from speaking.

'So it's a secret then?' Remus asked. James nodded from behind Sirius' hand. Sirius didn't respond. ' Okay...Siri ,you can't keep James shutted up forever...When you'll be at one of your dates, he can tell me so why don't you just tell me now?' He reasoned. 'Good point...But still I'm not saying anyyyyy-Argh James , that's just grose!' James had licked his way out to freedom.

' Oeeee, look at those poor, innocent first years!They have absolutely no idea what is waiting for them!' Peter said, pointing at one of them.The kid who he was pointing at glared at him and kicked him at his ankles.'Oegh!Come back here, you bastard!' He gasped. The rest of the Marauders sniggered and they found themselves a carriage.

Peters point of view

'Psst!Prongsie-pooo!Look at Snivelly.'Sirius whispered for some reason.

James looked at the Slytherin table and angered immidiatly.' What is he thinking!Talking to MY Lily-flower!' ' Well, technecally Prongs she isn't yours...Yet' I added at the look on his face. ' Jamie, calm down.They are friends, so they talk to each other. It's perfectly logical –'' Remmie, we don't need your logical talk. We need hexes!' Sirius said. Unbeknownst to them ,James had gotten up. 'Wait James!It's just the first day back!Hex him tomorrow!' I yelled but he made a rude hand gesture and kept on walking towards the Slytherin table.

'Snivelly!' he roared. Everybody could hear him. Evans rolled her eyes(which were shockingly green by the way) ' Potter, do us a favor and get lost.' ' No.I'm here to hex mr.Snivellus Snape so it's best for you,my lady , to step back.' A lot of other girls would have swooned if he had said to them but not Evans.' Go away NOW or I'll hex you myself!Again...' James faked a hurt look and turned away from her,he mumbled a spell under his breath and walked back to our table. ' What did you do?' I informed.'Oh...Just a loooot of hair.I always thought he was more like a monkey..'

'James, we all –'' No ,Moony. I know that already.' James interrupted. He obviously didn't need another lesson from Remus.

'Potter.' A strict voice said. It was mc.Gonnagal.' Detention, Friday night, at eight.You know where to be.'With just that, she stomped off. 'Shit ,James!Friday is full moon.You asshole!How could you , were you even thinking!' Sirius said very angry in a hushed voice,if that's possible...He keeps an eye on that?

'Siri, calm down.It's okay. He's going to be back in time. ' Remus tried to shush him.It seemed to work, although through the rest of the day he kept on sending evil, angry looks at James.

Remus P.O.V

Like all of their fights(minus the one after The Snape Incident) it was okay the next day. ' Why doesn't she want to date me?I'm not that bad looking, right?' James wailed at lunch.' No , no.Of course you aren't bad lookin' James.'Peter said hasty.

' But why?WHYYYY.' 'Maybe because you are a little, just a tiny, tiny bit dramatic and totally not hexing everybody, never showing off, your hair is perfectly smooth and always does what you want. Maybe because you are never acting like a prick around her.' I said sarcastic. Sirius eyes widened in shock.'Wow, Remmie-kins!Didn't know you had it in you!So much sarcastic-ism.' He beamed. 'Is that even a word?Sarcastic-ism...' Peter seemed to wonder out loud.'When I say it, it is. But seriously, Rem, how do you do that? From non-sarcastic and totally innocent to the Master of Sarcastic-ism and totally not innocent?' he said mock seriously.'Oh, I don't know...' I sighed.

'I guess I met you.'

James P.O.V

Potions is very , very boring...Did I tell you that?

Yes, you have...Every bloody day of the year.And don't even let me start about your obsession with Evans. Oew, her hair looks nice today, don't you think?

Yes, yes indeed it does... The way it curls and curves and-

'Jamie!You are drooling in our Potion!' Sirius snapped.

' Huh, oh..Sorry love...' I dreamed. Sirius made gagging sounds next to me.

'Don't you ever do that again.' I heard Remus chuckle behind us. 'Remmie, you've got to help me! What if I become his obsession!He'll go after me when I'm sleeping!'Sirius cried out.'What do want me to about it?' Sirius thought for a moment before answering.'Tell him that I'm yours already and that you'll break all his bones if he so much as tries to touch me in a non-platonic way.' Remus raised his eyebrows but said it anyway:' James Potter. Sirius is mine and if you so much as touch him in a non-platonic way I'll break all of your bones. And I'll let Lily hex you with all the hexes she knowes.' Seeing he said it in a very scary voice I shuddered. ' You-you wouldn't do that ...Right?I was just kidding!'I cried. ' Then you don't know my Remmie that well.' Sirius smirked. ' Siri I'm not yours...You're mine , remember.' He said strict.

'Yes,dear.'

_Unbelievable!_

What?

_Hello, were you even there?Didn't you notice something!_

Remus wants to break all of my bones!I shall never be able to play Quidditch again!

Because Sirius asked him to...You try calling them Siri, or Remmie or whatever they call each other.

Do I want to?

No ...Probably not,but do it anyway.I have to make you see.

Why can't you just tell me.It will be less painfull.

I'm not allowed to that.

Says who?

The Law of Inner Voices.

Fine.Although I doubt the existence of that law.

'Siri, would you pass me the bucket with flubberwurms please?' I asked, casually.

Sirius flinched and tenced and Remus looked up to see his reaction.

'James.If you don't mind, do not call me Siri or whatever.Just Padfoot or Sirius.' He set down the bucket with a loud "thud".' But Remmie can call you whatever he wants.' I pushed.'Don't call me Remmie.' Remus said.

'Remmie can call me everything he wants because I can call him everything I want.' Sirius pointed out.' But I don't care what you call me either.' 'I don't care that you don't care.It 's just something we do, allright?Stay out of it.' Sirius said with clenched teeth.

Told you something was up. (evil smirk)

All that tension!

_Think of what it must be like for them._

Terrible!I wouldn't be able to stand it!

Exactly!And they probable won't be for long either!Now we need to find out more about the tension.They will crack sooner or later.

Most likely Sirius first.

Hmm-mm.

(A/N)

Thanks for reviewing!

I was kinda stuck after I posted the first chapter and I'm kinda stuck now too because I don't want to skip fast through the sixth year like I did with the other years.

I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sirius P.O.V

How dare he!James has absolutely no right to call me Siri or Remmie Remmie!

It's something only for us.Is he jealous or something?He doesn't need to be jealous, because I'm his best friend.He knows that too.

This entire week he had this annoying look in his eyes, like he knows something we don't know.

It's kinda frustrating.

When I asked him about it he was like I-don't-know-what- you're-talking-about.

I just could have strangled him , right there!But, offcourse I didn't because I'm such a good friend(and Mc.Gonnagal was watching)

Today at breakfast Peter was drooling all over his toast while gazing at the Huffelpuf table. 'Peteeee' I sang. He snapped out of it and was like 'Huh?' 'What were you watching at?' Remus asked.' Are you calling Alice an it!' He snapped.

'No..Were you watching her?' ' Yes…And don't you guys think Molly is beautifull?'

' Molly Prewitt!The girl that's dating Arthur Weasley?God no!' I exclaimed.

' Well I think she is! Her eyes…Mmm' ' Sure thing Pete.' James said clapping his back while making gag motions at us.

Peter P.O.V

Molly…

Alice…

Madame Rosmerta…

Bellatrix Black...

Mmmm

Remus P.O.V

Charms 

I sat next to Sirius and James, as always. He was looking at me the entire time.

Frankly, it was kinda creepy.

Maybe he knows I like him…

I hope not! He couldn't have found out ! I don't flirt with him, or anything…

Right?

James P.O.V

I wonder what is going on with Remus, he looks quit alarmed…

Probably he forgot to do his homework or something…That is ,besides his furry little problem, the only thing he panicks about…

Yeah…That must be it.

Sirius P.O.V

Haha, Remmie is getting all red and flushed

He looks cute when he blushes.

Wait…

That's something I'm supposed to say about a girl, not about Remmie…

Allthough, he is kinda girly sometimes.And he has a time of the month …Hhahaha

But no, Re isn't cute…

I can't think that since what happened at The House…

Peter P.O.V

Molly…Drool…Drool…

No-one in particulair P.O.V

While Peter went on drooling, James went on dreaming about Tiger Lily, Remus went on thinking HE DOESN'T KNOW! And Sirius went on thinking BAD SIRIUS ,REMUS IS NOT CUTE!

Off course, someone was bound to notice the marauders strange behaviour.

Why not the person who James was dreaming about…

Lily P.O.V

Gee…Pothead is having that dazed look in his( might I add beautifull- er…HORRIBLE) hazel eyes again…Maybe he's thinking about me…

Ewww…

I do not want to know WHAT he is thinking!

Wait a minute..

Is Petitegrow drooling?On his charms book of all!I'm so taking points for that!

'Pettigrew!Five points taken for drooling on your Charms book!' I shrieked.

'What! Five –'' And if you are going to finish that sentence it will be ten points!'

Ah…I just love the power I have!

'Lily..Don't you think you are a little overreacting?' Remus asked.'Obviously she doesn't ,oh my sweet sweet Moony-moons…' Black drawled from behind Remus.

He hung his arm casually on his shoulder and I saw what great effect it had on Remus , he was blushing furiously. Black smiled, but it was a nervous one, like he wasn't comfortable.

'No Remus, I do not think I'm overreacting, as the opposite of a certain someone!'

'What's that supposed to mean!' Black bellowed,as I expected.'You'll see…' I said mysteriously just before the bell rang.

Sirius P.O.V

'Sirius…Hellooo…Darling?' Katie said husky from somewhere between my legs.

'Shut up!Shut UP and just DO IT!' I yelled. Hastaly she began to suck and whatever more to please me.

Ten minutes later I stepped into the Gryffindor commonroom and saw James and Remus were there.

' Hey…' I said as I sat down. 'Where's Pete?' ' Already to bed.'James replied from his essay.

' Oh.' Remus eyed me skeptically.' Something wrong?' he asked.

' Dunno…I guess. I feel so stupid.' I admitted. I did feel stupid. Why don't I do what I want to do? Because of what happened at The House…

'Want to talk about it?'Remus asked carefully.'Katie, she…did everything I asked her to but…I just…didn't _feel._ I can't _feel_ anymore. That is, if I did before what happened – No …I can't feel…' I said vague. He shot me a funny look but said nothing.That's just like him, never exploding at something or…whatever.

Remus P.O.V. ( They are sleeping,in the dorm mind you)

Pssst 

Hmm?

Wake up Remus! 

What?

Listen!Can you hear that? 

I heard a strangled cry and a sob right after that.

_Yes that is what I mean._

'Nooo.Please…' someone moaned.

Sirius… 

'Please…No , I can't ..I –hmmpf'Sirius cried.

I got out of bed and walked to the bed next to mine.' Siri…' I whispered.

He was kicking his sheets and clutching his head while making strangled noises. His face was wet from tears and sweat.

'Siri, wake up…' I murmered, pulling him against me. He opened his beautiful grey eyes and they widened his shock. He sobbed against my chest and said: 'Remmie…Oh Remmie…I .. Sorry , you weren't supposed to see…I…He…'

'Shhh..Siri, it's okay…it's okay…Shhh…I'm here now.'I whispered stroking his hair.

He tightened his arms around me and sighed.' Sleep with me tonight.'

'W-what?' I choked. 'Not like that! Just sleep with me , just sleeping!'

'Okay.' I continued stroking his hair as we lay back. We fell asleep in each others arms.

(A/N)

Sorry it's not that long, but I had to update!

I have tonns of ideas but I can't put them in the story good enough!

Hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tangled legs, tight in an embrace, that´s how James and Peter found them the next morning. They demanded an explanation, off course.

´ Why,WHY would you be LYING like THAT ,TOGETHER in a BED!' James yelled.

'Because James, S- I mean I had a nightmare.' Remus said. He had nightmares before and he just knew Sirius didn't want the others to know about last night.

'Oh...You okay now?'Peter asked ashamed.

'Yeah..' They got dressed and went for breakfast.

'Thanks,my Moony..' Sirius murwered as they were walking down the stairs.'S' alright My Siri' Remus replied from close to his ear.

They sat down in their usual way, Remus and Sirius next to eachother,across from Peter and James.

'Remus, can I have a word with you?' Lily Evans came up.

'Yeah off course...'

'Good, it's about the prefect meetings.We need to discuss things with the fifth years too , and with all the other ones from the other houses so I need to know when you're available.' She rushed like only girls can.

'Oh...Okay I guess that's fine...then...'

'Remus, I need to know when you are available!' she repeated.

' Tonight, tomorrow night I'm not, but maybe..no saturday not ...Yes sunday again and further I have no idea.' He said. She stared at him dumstrucked.

' Whatever you say Remus...I'll talk to you later when you aren't _distracted_!'

' What is wíth her lately!'Remus snapped at Sirius.

' Dunno Re...'

James looked at him , offended because of how he had talked to Lily.

' We better go to class, don't wanna be late hmm..' Peter said, although he said in a way that made clear he wouldn't mind that at all.

' Yeah..'James said in the same way.

Sighing, Remus stood up.He didn't want to go to the Potions class , but he had to.

' Aw..Remmie , don't be so sad...I'm gonna play a nice prank at Snapey , so come on!'Sirius said ,bouncing through the great hall. The rest of the Marauders strode out relaxted, since Sirius was the only one so cheerfull in the mornings, to bounce out of it.

'AAARGH!' Snape shrieked in a girlish manner, causing the class to laugh even harder. He now had long bright pink hair and his robes were a elektronic purplish color.

'Get used to it Snivelly, cuz it's gonna last for a week!'Sirius snickered from the ground. James was cluching his stomach which hurted from laughing so hard.Remus was(ever so polite) just chuckling .

'Black! I'm sure you did this!' Slughorn screamed to be heard above the loud laughter.

'Why ,yes sir!' He said proud.

'Ten points from Gryffindor.'

' Ah...Thank you sir.' He said even prouder.

'BLACK!' an even shriekier voice was heard.

'Yes, My lady Evans.'

'You , YOU! You LOST ANOTHER TEN POINTS! JUST YESTERDAY I EARNED THOSE IN CHARMS You ASSHOLE!' Only Sirius could make Lily this angry.

She stormed out of class.

'Woah..' James muttered.' She's lost it...'

'Totally.' Sirius agreed.

Remus P.o.v

I found Lily in the Library in the evening, I hadn't seen her all day. 'Lil...' She didn't respond.'Lily, please talk to me...' She looked up and I saw her eyes were red and puffy. 'Oh Lily, why have you been crying?'

'Black and just...everything!' she sobbed. She shifted in her chair so she was turned to me.

' Everything?' I inquired.

'Yes.'

´I had a huge fight with Alice.´ she confessed. Alice was her best friend!They never fought!

´ What ,with _Alice?'_ I gaped. She nodded again and sniffed.

' It was aboutyou actually...Karen, you know who that is?'

' Siri's last girl.' I growled. Stupid stupid stupid girl.

'Yes her. Well she said you were a ...werewolf.' She whispered the word werewolf.

My eyes widened.What if she knew now!

'I told her you just couldn't be!That you wouldn't keep something like that a secret!'

I swallowed, if she only knew...

'She said I only thought that because I think you're to sweet for that .Nonsense off course.' A tear rolled over her slightly red cheeks.

'We really yelled at each other...I ...We never do that!'

'I know Lily...' My breath hitched, what if she didn't understand?

' Remus...Are you really a werewolf?' The question stung.

'I ...I'm..' I began to cry with loud sobs.

'You are , aren't you?'She said softly.

'Yes.'I choked.She hugged me and cried with me.

'I'm so sorry for not telling you..' I murmered into her shoulder.

'That's okay Remmie, I understand...Oh shit!I called you Remmie...Sorry.'

'For this once I forgive you...' I laughed through my tears.

We left the library and silently walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Rem!There you are!We were worried about you!Wow, have you been crying?Why?Tell me!' Sirius shot as we entered.

'Black relax.' Lily said before I could react.

'I will bloody not fuckin' relax! Remmie has been crying and I wanna know WHY!'

'STOP IT!' I interrupted. Lily looked as she was going to say something but bit it back and Sirius calmed dowm immidiatly, as always. When I told him not to something, mostly he stopped, depending on how serious the situation was.

'Sorry , my Remmie.' He purred u,pulling me down with him on the couch. Sometimes Sirius really acted like we were a couple...Well most of the time lately...

'It's okay...'Besides, that was the third time he called me his, so how could I be longer mad at him?

'You know, he isn't yours.' Lily commented sharply.

'Oh, but Evans ,you forget...I'm Sirius Black.I can claim things and persons mine whenever I want ' he said cocky while pulling me even closer to make his point clear.

She cleared her troath and said:'Very well.I'm going to bed. _Goodnight Remus._ Black.' She scowled at him and flashed me a smile.

'God , she drives me crazy.' Sirius said as soon as she had left.

'Well, you do the same thing to her.' I squirmed.I felt a little oncomfortable and very , very warm. Sirius laid his head in my lap and snorted.

' Yeah I guess.Rem, could you...if you want to...you know like...run you fingers through my hair...I kinda..'I was already doing it before he could finish the sentence.

Sometimes, Sirius just needed to be touched, and I was always there when he needed that.

Satisfied, Sirius let out a sigh.

The next few weeks nothing interresting happened,until...

'You guys!' a shocked Peter came running into the dormitory.

'What?' James said , extremely curious.

One word came out of Peters mouth.One horrible word, was Remus'opinion.

'Halloweendisco.'

Silence fell.

'NO'Remus cried.

'FINALLY!' Sirius roared.

'Disco equels Dancing...Dancing equels...EVANS'James mused outloud.

Little Peter fainted from excitement.

(A/N)

I just had to speed things up , I wanted this disco for so long to happen!

Sorry if the chapter isn't that long, but I've seen shorter ones( in defense, not ...critism)

The next one will be longer and more interresting things will happen for sure!

Review and recieve a delicious chocolat cookie!( one that only appears in your mind of course)


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was having a complete fit about the Halloweendisco,it seemed to follow him everywhere!

Through the entire castle there were poster of it and everyone "Was sooo _excited!_"

Well not Remus Lupin.

Firstly, He couldn't dance.

Secondly , He just really sucked at dancing !

Thirdly , he was too afraid to even learn how to dance!

How in dear merlins name was he going to survive this disco!

He voiced his thoughts to Sirius, who laughed at him and said:'Moons, I'm going to teach you how to dance, formal and informal.'

He winked at the word informal and Remus ' stomach turned.

"What does he mean by that?" Since Remus never went to a disco before , he had no idea what Sirius was talking about...

'Lily, Siri is going to teach me how to dance but I feel weird about it...When he said informal , he winked!'He cried out.

Lily turned red and muttered something incohorent.

' What was that?' Remus half asked, half demanded.

'Informal dancing mostly means a guy and a girl , or two friends if you are a girl, who dance really close, probably like in the hiphopclips you've seen at my house.'She spluttered.

Remus joined Lily in her redness and muttered:' Fuck..._Fuck.._ And he's going to teach me ...to ...do _that_!'

'Most likely.'

Remus felt sick. He couldn't do that , with SIRIUS!What if he figured out something was wrong with Remus' feelings about him...

'Oh no...Lily!What am I to do!What if he notices something!'

'What, like you getting a hard-on from him?' She snickered. She decided the situation was actually quit funny, for an innocent bystander...

'LILY!' Remus shrieked, looking around frantacly to see if someone had heard.

Lily was grinning and said:'Remus, come on, let's go to Hogsmeade!I've got an idea!'

Sirius p.o.v

'And then he went all red and spluttery and he ran out. 'I finished.

James looked at me like I had grown two extra heads.

'Off course he went all red and spluttery!Off course he ran out!He watched hiphop clips at Lily's this summer, how could he not!'

'Wait, how do _you _ know about that?' I asked suspicious.

'That doesn't matter, the fact is , these hiphopclips , they sometimes are pretty grose to watch. Girls with barely no clothes on riding on what's-his-name, twenty cent or something...Well, anywhoes, Remus saw those and you basicly said you were going to dance with him , like that , to teach him.' James rushed, much like Lily had earlier.

'Relax Prongs...I still don't see the problem.' Gosh, what was he on about!

'Guys don't DANCE LIKE THAT with OTHER GUYS, unless they are in a freakin' gay bar!'James was waving his hands hard, in the air above his head.

'Well we aren't Prongs, and still I'm gonna dance with him like that because he doesn't want to make a complete fool out of himself!'

_Is that really the only reason?_

Yes!Go away!

_Nuhuh...Now I'm back , just for a couple of seconds.I'm certainly not going to leave!_

I don´t fucking want you here!

-_I know , I'm here anywhoes. So, you've got a problem._

I don't!

-_That's a lie and you know it !I'm only here when you've got a problem,one you can't talk about with your so called friends.Admit it! _

I don't ,fine, fine. So I have a problem.I'm over what happened at home!

- _You are not, but that's not the one I was talking about._

Oh great. There are with more than one!

_Shut up, we are not talking about aliens here, but about you!( though I don't see the difference)_

Padfoot, if you keep insulting me...

_Great, we are making progress.You are calling me by my name!_

I wish I never did the animagus thing, now I'm stuck with you!

- _Oh , you don't wish that..._

I don't?

_No, remember why you did it?_

...Remy?

_Exactly!Have you ever seen him so happy?_

Don't think so...

_Indeed.Speaking of Remus, he's part of the problem. Your feelings for him in particulair._

What feelings?

_You'll see my dear humanside of myself..._

Padfoot?PADFOOOT!

'PADFOOT!' I screamed. James looked at me like I had gone nutters.

' Er...Padfoot, why are you screaming your name?'

'Nothing Prongsie...' I said quickly.

He raised his eyebrows and then fell onto his bed.

'So, as what are you going to go?' I asked, sitting down on my own bed.

'Dunno yet...I'm thinking Casanova (A/N Have you seen the movie?Great, and that has got nothing to do with Heath Ledger!Hmmf!( Ahum, Ahum))

'Casanova hmm...Mine's a suprise.Pete said he was going like one of the muskutiers..'

Remus stepped in with a bag.'Hey Remmiekins.' I said.He blushed a bit and sat down next to me. 'What have you got there Moony?' James asked.

' Clothes for the disco.' He said in a horrified tone.

'Let me look..'I semi questioned. I pulled out a black pants, a studded belt, a black silkish blouse with half sleeves, and eyeliner and nailpolish.

'You bought those?' James asked grabbing the nailpolish and studied it.

'Yes, with Lily. She offered the idea of going as a sort of emo/metal guy...'

'Cool!' I gushed. ' Okay. I wanna polish my nails.Who offers to help me.'

'Sorry , Sirius. I've got Quidditch practice.' James grabbed his stuff and walked out.

'I'll do it then. Gimme your hands.' Remus said. I gave him my right one.

He polished my nails and we talked for a bit.

'Still want to teach me how to dance?'Remus muttered.

'Yeah, if you want to be teached that is.' He nodded and hummed a song I don't know.

'What song is that?'I asked him. He looked at me a few seconds before saying : 'Jesse Mc Cartney with Beautiful Soul.´

´ That´s a muggle song right?' I as.ked. He smiled and took a deep breath

'It's one from the future!Lily bought me a music player , or a radio cd player whatever she called it ..Anyway, it plays songs from all different times!' He practically glowed.

'Really!That is sooo cool! Did you bring it?' I exclaimed loudly.

'No , off course not ! I share a dormitory with you three...I don't think it's safe to keep something in here that is easy to molest!'

'But you love us anyway?'I dared to ask. Remmie never says things like that...Except after transformations for some weird reason.

'But I love you anyway..' Remus said in a high voice.

' Woa , what happened to your voice?' He coughed.

'Er, nothing ...You see?' He felt a little uncomfortable, again!

'Gee,Moons...When _are_ you comfortable?' I said annoyed. He blushed and opened his mouth to say something but Peter, again, burst in.

' I ...Date...Discoo...Malena Hookshaw!' He panted. Remus laughed and giggled.

'Why are you laughing?' I asked him. He pointed at me and started laughing again.

After five minutes he finally stopped. 'Now tell us what was so funny?' Peter demanded.

'Malena Hookshaw is Siri's last girlfriend.' He "explained".

' She is?' I asked. I can't remember having a girlfriend at this moment...

'She was, before you dumped her for Katie, but she was just a quick shag , or er...whatever she did _downthere._' He said , vaguely waving his hand, downthere...

' A quick blowjob Moons?' I suggested. Er noo, not in THAT way suggested!

Obviously, Moony thought the same thing as all you sickminded people because he stuttered and stumbled:' A-a b-b-blowjob!A-a-re you seriously o-offering to d-do...that!' He was a delicate shade of red and fluttering around the dorm.

'No Moons, I was just saying what she did and saying that to you , making it a question to see if that was what you meant with the "whatever she did downthere"bit.'

'Oh.'He sighed. He sighed?Like he was dissapointed?

'Well, Remmie, wanna dance right now? 'I asked.

'Fine, Peter get out.' He snapped. Probably because full moon had just been.

' What kind first?'He asked, a lot softer than he had just before.'

'I think informal...That's the most difficult, because you need to feel a rythm and stuff.But, we have no music..'

'Wait, I'll be right back!'

And not that much later, he returned with a box kind of thing.

'What is that?' I asked curiously.

' Radio from Lily, so do not touch it.!What kind of music do we need?'

'Hmm...R&B first..' He pushed a button with R&B and music came out of the thing he called a radio.

'Okey, come here...Closer, closer!CLOSER.' Now he was standing barely an inch away. ' Okey, turn around and you'll be the girl for now, and I'm the boys who's . dancing behing her.'I began to move, but he didn't so I lay my hands on his stomach and kind of forced him to move with me .

'Right, that was ...good. Now turn around again, put your left hand on my hip and be the boy. Move the same way I'm moving...Closer Moons, I can't feel ya!'

He moved his hips as I did that too, and he was very very close...I could feel his breath hitch as I looked in his eyes. I leaned in a bit more and so did he. He carefully leaned in more and lightly brushed his lips against mine. He stopped moving and sprang away. His eyes were wide of shock.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...I didn't just do that , did I.' He murmered. He sank down on the floor and put his face in his hands. 'Oh no...I'm so sorry Siri...I'm so sorry...' he sobbed. I sat down next to him and pulled him against me.

' It's okay my Remmie, I don't mind...'

'I...You don't? '

'Nope.' I just said. I kissed his forehead and just held him for a few more minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

That week, Remus avoided Sirius like the plaque. He felt so stupid about giving into his impulses.

Sirius was becoming completely desperate.

So he went to the only person he thought that knew the reason behind this.

Lily p.o.v.

I was just reading in the library, thinking I could not be disturbed, since I was in the outtest, darkest corner of said library. I heard a couple of sniffs, like some dog who sniffed the air.

And than Black came from behind a bookshalve.

Oh my mother fucking god, Black in a LIBRARY!

´What the hell are you doing _here_?' I asked feeling too curious for my own good.

He sighed and pulled out a chair. He looked bloody awful. ( although he looked worse when he and Remus weren't talking for some reason, last year)

'Remus...He...We..were dancing, you know about that ?'

' Yes I know about the dance classes you are giving him.'I said calmly.

'Well,...He kissed me.He probably shocked himself more than me , 'cause he started crying and saying he was sorry and stuff. But I said it was okay and I didn't mind. So I thought it was , okay, but then the next day he got all weird and now he's avoiding me!'

A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it off furiously. I smiled and said:

'I didn't know you kissed?'

'Well it barely was one, he just brushed his lips against mine...'He sounded dissapointed.

' Would you want a real one?' I prompted.

He looked as if he was going to answer but then decided against it.

'I just don't know why he is avoiding me! I didn't make a big deal out of it!'

'Remus isn't very good at showing his emotions Black.'

'I know! I do know my Remmie!But I don't see why he can't with me!I can tell him everything, and usually he can too! I mean, he knows stuff even James doesn't know!' He always calls him his...

'I thought you were the closest with Pothead?'

' I am, I was, I don't know. Something has changed.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean...I can't talk about the real personal stuff with James y'know. He's like my macho mate and Remmie is my Remmie who I can talk to , always, even in the middle of the night! He keeps control over me , mostly than...'My Remmie..Hmm...

'I see...Well, I 'll try to talk to him.But, it's best if you just hold him back in the dormitory or something. I'm sure you are stronger than him?'

Black chuckled and said:'Oh Lily, then you don't know my Moonsie...Me stronger than him, puh...'What does he mean by that?

' What do you mean? I don't mean to sound rude, but if you just _look_ at him you can see he- '

'Than you don't look at him the right way Evans,because Remus is one of strongest persons I know! Fisically and mentally!'He screamed.

´Black , we are in a library, so keep it down will ya!´ I hissed.

He scowled at me and than stormed off.

Remus P.o.v

Shit shit shit!

I completely fucked everything up!

He wasn´t supposed to know!

But he was okay with it, so why don't we kiss him again!We want to!

No Moony, we can't do that…We can't risk losing him.We need him!

But we love him, we can't ignore that itchy feeling when he's around much longer!

I know!I feel it too!

Than give in ! We never give into emotions! Why not? We are always calm and reserved. Maybe everyone thinks we are boring…

We can't give in because of what we are !

We are only human with a problem. It is only once a month and we won't hurt a fly!

I know that! But other people do not think the same way!They see us as a dark creature, who hurts and kills for pleasure.

But we never killed! We only hurt ourselves, before our pack came!

Yes ,that is true but still, no other than we and our pack , dumbledore too, understands and knows this…

Aargh, you are too difficult to argue with!

Well, good for you!

Mmm…Hey, wait a minute , I smell him! He's coming! And he's upset!

What?Siri is upset?About what?

That moment, Sirius came in.

I got up from my bed and started to get out, but he shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked towards me and pushed me back on the bed and sat down next to me.

' Remus, we have to talk about what happened. You keep avoiding me, and I don't know why since I said it was okay. So , care to tell what the hell is wrong!'

I began to blush and stuttered:'N-nothing is w-w-wrong, hehehe...'

'Obviously something _is_ wrong, so please Re, tell me what it is...' He begged.

' I can't tell you. I just can't...it's the kind of thing that is gonna make or break our friendship and I like the way it is.' I explained.

'Bullshit!We used to tell each other everything!Don't you trust me? Is this about what happened last year?' He completely lost it. And so did I.

'This has nothing to do with that!When I kissed you , I lost control! I swore I'd never do that! But you always make me !Not on purpose I hope, but you do! I can't lose control Siri! ' I yelled in frustration.

' I make you lose control...I make you lose control...I ...' he whispered to himself.

I looked at him and what I saw shocked me, he sat there with his shoulders hunched, head bowed downwards, his hair over his shoulders. He looked defeated,hurt.

'I'm sorry...'He whispered before fleading to the bathroom. I heard sounds of someone crying in there.

I walked to the door and knocked. 'Siri...Siri...Open up!I didn't mean it that way...It's good that you make me lose control...sometimes.' No reply.

'Siri...Please open the door.' I cried. A sob and a mumble was heard.' Don't deserve you , don't deserve life, am filthy, can't get clean...So sorry..'

I panicked, what was happening in there!

(A/N )

Muhhahahaha , and here I stop!

Next chapter the disco, and mayyyybe we'll find out what is wrong with Sirius!

**Sirius: There is nothing wrong with me! I'm perfect! ( cocky grin)**


	7. Chapter 7

´Come on Siri! Please open the door, you´re scaring me!´ Remus said while knocking rapidly with his fist on the door.

Sirius had been there for already 15 minutes or so , and Remus really thought something was terribly wrong.

´No...no,no,no,no...Please don´t.. So dirty, get him of me, can´t ...Need to clean..´

He heard between sobs. Remus ran to his bed and searched for his wand, but couldn´t find it.

James P.o.V

´Lily!´Remus came, running down the stairs, nearly tripping in his hurry.

´Why do you need Evans?She went up her dormitory five minutes ago.'I said.

He walked to the stairs which led to the girlsdormitory and started yelling again.

'Lily!Please come down, I need your help with something right now!'

'What is your problem, why don't you ask me or Sirius for help?' That was probably the wrong question because he started screaming even louder now.

'Lils!It's really urgent!'

Lily came rushing down a fiew seconds later, wearing a bath robe.

'What is wrong?' She asked. Her hair was still damp , so she must have just showered.'

Instead of answering he dragged her upto our dormitory.

Lily P.O.V

´Remus, tell me what it is!' He had just dragged me up here , and I didn't know why.

Then I heard it:'No...I won't tell anyone, just please stop...So filthy, you are making me soo filthy...' It sounded desperate and weak.

'Remus who is in there!Sirius?' Remus nodded and said:'I can't find my fucking wand and I need to open the door. I can't ask James, he wouldn't want him to know.'

' Step aside!Alohomora!'The door klicked and we stormed inside.

Sirius sat there, nude, trying to wash himself with ..._blood?_

He had cut his wrists and blood was everywhere. I preformed a healing spell and Remus ran towards Sirius.

' Get out.'Remus said while holding Sirius close to him. 'Scoursify' I muttered before leaving.

'It's going to be okay Siri, I'm here now...Shhh.´

Remus appeared to be quit good in comforting, so I entered the common room.

´What was wrong? 'Pothead asked.

' Nothing Pothead!'I snapped. But probably I looked worried so he carried on with the questioning.

´Evans, I know something is wrong so just tell me?Remus is my friend too, so I probably already know!'

'It is not about Remus you fool!' I said between clenched teeth. _What an asshole!_

' Than what the hell was is about !'

'I'm not the one who should tell. But I'm warning you, do not go up there!'

'Siri, talk to me...Please, it's me Remus...It's your Remmie.' Remus begged.

Sirius rolled his eyes and choked:'Oh Remmie, I can't get him of me...Help me to get him off...I feel so filthy!'

' I will help you, I will my dear Padfoot...' Remus muttered into Sirius' hair, what smelled like his vanille shampoo, sweat and blood.

And dog.(A/N cliché, I know..)

Remus heard footsteps and quickly closed the door with Sirius´ wand.

´Remus, open that door right now!´ James screamed from behind it.

´No...Remmie, he can´t come in now...I look...Look at me !´

Sirius might not be covered in his blood anymore and was healed but he still looked bloody awful.Even James would be able to that withóut his glasses.

´Okey, okey...Ehm...What do I do, what do I do...´ Remus muttered. _I need to camouflage the illness.He has to look like he normally does..._

He looked at Sirius and yelped. Sirius looked as if nothing had just happened, he looked normal.´What? Remus what!'

' I ...just did wandless magic!Look in the mirror.' Remus stammered, amazed by himself.

Sirius stood up and walked over to the mirror. 'Wow, I look goood, what spell did you do?Make him even more handsome, geez...Look at me, I look fantastic!' He exclaimed.

'Well actually I just asked if they could make you look like you normally do.' Remus blurted.

'So you think normally I look this great?'

' That is what I said , so yes.' Remus knew there was no escape now.

'Hmm.Oh James , you can come in now! Remus isn't naked anymore!'

_I h_a_te his moodswings, one moment he's depressed and now is all joking and making fun of mé!_ Remus thought angry.

The next few weeks until the disco nothing very unuasal happened , well more unusual than usual that is, Sirius was completely back and James hadn't asked about the incident more than twice a day, Remus still got his dancing classes ( but he didn't kiss Sirius once) and Peter remained unknowing about the whole fiasco as well.

'Tonight is the big night!' James said smoothing his hair, er...attempting to do so.

'I'm going to dance with every girl in there!' Sirius quipped in.

'I'm going to drink punsh and sit around to watch you guys having fun.' Remus said moody.

'I am going to dance with every girl who doesn't want to dance with Sirius!' Peter sqeaked. They all bursted out laughing, who wouldn´t want to dance with Sirius?

'I don't think Lily will dance with you either Pete' Remus chuckled.

James puffed out his chest and said in a formal voice:'Tonight, Lady Evans will dance with Sir James Potter, King of all Pranksters and Hunk-extraordinaire'

'I resent that! It has to be King of all Hopeless Lovesick Losers and Prat-extraordinaire.' Sirius protested.

Remus and Peter gniffled behind their hands and James mouth dropped open in mock-shock.

'Well , I'm going to get ready.' With that , Peter dived in his trunk and searched for his outfit( which he found two hours later, twenty minutes before the Disco began)

Remus worked on the last finishing touches of his outfit and looked around. Sirius was in the bathroom, they weren't allowed to see his outfit yet.

Remus had to admit he looked pretty good himself.

'I am so curious about Sirius' outfit!'James said, while still trying to flatten his hair.

´James, that is useless and you know it.´A voice said from behind them. They looked around and saw Sirius leaning against the dooropening from the bathroom.

He wore a tight leather pants, a neonpink fishnet and army boots, several necklaces,braceletts, rings and his around his eyes smudged eyeliner.

´ What the hell are you?'Peter said .

'I'm a kinda gay guy.Like it?' he replied.

'God you look sexy.'Remus breathed.

' I know. You do too Remmie.' Sirius said, tracing a hand over Remus' ass.

Remus tenced and James cleared his troath.'Er..Let's go.'

'So , are you having fun?' Lily asked. Remus hadn't moved from his chair since he sat there.

'Oh , yes. It's actually quit funny to watch Pete try to get a dancepartner.'

'Why don't wé dance?' She said, offering her hand. He took it and together they walked to the dancefloor.

They danced for a while and Remus was actually pretty good.

'Sirius is a good teacher!' Lily screamed over the loud music, they had gotten closer to the non-electric boxes somehow.

'I know!' Sirius said from behind her. He was with James and James was dancing closely behind Lily. She must have known it was him but she didn't do anything about it.( hexing him , for example)

Sirius suddeny stood behind Remus and laid his hands on Remus flat stomach, moving with him. Automatically Remus moved closer so he could feel Sirius against him. A breath was tickling his neck before lips briefly replaced it.

'Hmm...' Remus slightly moaned at the contact. Sirius took that as his sign to do it again. And again, again, again.

Remus turned his head and quickly kissed Sirius, on the lips , before turning back again.

But Sirius spun him around so they were dancing really close and they could see each other. Sirius stared in his eyes and kissed him a little longer, sliding his tongue over Remus bottom lip.

(A/N)

That was chapter seven!

Next chapter 8, more of the disco and some events evil glint in eyes


	8. Chapter 8

' Oh my god! Listen , Listen!Beautiful soul!' Remus exclaimed, smiling widely.

'Let's dance!' Sirius said, pulling Remus against him and slowdancing.

'Look how cute!' Lily whispered to James. Shocked she had actually talked civil to him James didn't know how to react. ' Erk.'He yelped. She eyed him suspicious before realizing who she had been talking too.

' So this the song you love hmm?' Sirius murmered into Remus ear who nodded.

´I like it!´ Sirius said , somewhere in the middle of the song. ´Good, it makes me think of you.´ Remus murmered to himself but Sirius heard it anyway. ´ Really?'

'Yes.' Then Remus moved even closer to Sirius and laid his head in the crook of his neck. ´Mmm.´ Sirius sniffed and smelled something sweet, it was chocolat and cinnamon and strawberries and cherries...

'Your sniffing in my hair...' Remus chuckled.' OH..so it is you ..you smell so good.'

Remus giggled like a girl.

Snape watched all of this from where he sat , at the table with the punch.

´ Disgusting..´ he muttered. Regulus Black sat down next to him with a sigh.

' What is so disgusting?'he asked. Snape threw him a look filled with filth and then looked back at the scene before him. Regulus followed his gaze and saw his brother..and Lupin?

'They even kissed!It was so disgusting...' Snape muttered again.

But Regulus didn't seem disgusted! He seemed,..proud!

'Why are you looking so proud?Your brother is a pouf!'

" And so am I"He thought. 'Oh.. Well er...I need to talk to..someone.'with that Regulus stood up and walked away. 'Poufs...They are all dirty, filthy poufs...'

Remus saw Snape watching them with a look of disgust on his face and suddenly realized where he was.

'I'm sorry Sirius...I can't..I just..' He stammered, distangeling himself.

' But why?' Sirius said, holding onto Remus tight.

'It's ..complecated.Everybody can see us here and I'm not ready for this..kind of relationship.'

'Who said we were in one?' Sirius sneered.

'I didn't...we..You'

' Look , Remus. This would never work okay...' Sirius said pushing Remus away.

'You can't just do this!' Remus said desperatly.

'If my memory is correct , you didn't want this either!So I believe I indeed can do this!'

Remus stared at him and than glared. His eyes turned a weird kind of yellow and Sirius was actually pretty frightened.

'Rem-' Then, he was punched in the face, hard.

'Fuck off Black...Just fuck off!' Remus stormed out of the Great Hall.

It had cost him 30 points and two detentions, but it was worth it.

Remus was sick of it all. He didn't like it to be always so reserved and such.

He hated it to always be the most matture one, the one who sticked to the fucking rules!

It had also earned him a couple of rows with James and even Peter.

But he just didn´t care, he didn´t care about anything anymore.

Sirius had a reason to tread Remus like he did, he truly did.

Remus had come too close, had seen him weak and crying!

Blacks never cried and Blacks weren´t weak like him!

_´ Ah, Sirius.Glad you could join us...´ his father said with a sick smile._

_´Father, Mother, Brother.´ He nodded before sitting down at the dinnertable._

_´Regulus told us something very, very interesting.´ his mother sneered._

_Sirius stiffened as he was bringing up some food to his mouth._

_´What did he tell you than?' he asked politely. His brother was smirking with delight._

'_You promised you'd never talk to your so-called friends ever again. And what do you do?You break it!You broke your promise to us' his mother was red with rage._

_His father, though, was worse.He was shaking and yelled into a strange looking bowl:'Harlow!Come here right now!' _

"_Oh no, not Harlow!He's doing it again..." Sirius thought, looking around desperatly for help. A few seconds later a young man appeared into the dining room.He smiled and said: ' Yes master, what can I do for you.' His voice was soft and sneaky.When he laid eyes on Sirius he winked and added:'So you want me to take him again?'_

_His father looked a little more calm.' Yes, after we are done with him.'_

_His mother drew out a wand and said:' This shall learn you to get involved with that werewolf!Crucio!' A horrible, well known pain shot through his body._

_He screamed bloody murder and trembled as it stopped. Only to see his father stand up and begin to punch and kick him all over.' Stop , please..' he whispered._

'_Harlow, you can have him now..' His mother muttered looking disgusted at her eldest son. 'With pleasure.'Harlow said wrinkling his hands together._

_With ease he picked Sirius up and walked with him into one of the many basements._

_He threw him onto the floor and undressed him fastly. Then , he kissed him roughly._

_First on his mouth than the rest of his body. Sirius could move, numb from the pain._

_Occasionally he recieved a punch or a kick and after five minutes he was ordered to give Harlow a blowjob._

_With his wand Harlow forced him to bow, take his dick in his mouth and begin to suck and lick to please Harlow._

_After Harlow came with a loud scream, Sirius had to bend to be taken by Harlow violantly. Harlow trusted in him with hard, painfull pushes, and it hurt a lot every time he drew out._

'_Say it!' Harlow panted. 'No.' Sirius hissed through cleched teeth._

_Harlow slapped him hard and sounded more close to his orgasm.' Say.It!Now!'_

'_I...love you...it was...wonderfull...you ...are ...a-amazing. The greatest..fuck I will ever have.'Sirius said , not sounding like he meant it at all._

_With another loud scream Harlow came again and he left Sirius there, alone , cold and sticky from Harlows sperm, in the basement._

Sweaty, and pale as a gost Sirius shot up in bed. ' Jus_t_ a..._dream_...It's okay...Calm down..He can't hurt you anymore...'he muttered to himself.

That had been one of the nightmares Sirius usually had.The nightmares were mostly memories of what had happened at home.

' He can't take you anymore...You're safe..' He mumbled again before ploffing back on the bed.

(A/N)

This took a bit longer to update, sorry about that, but I was waiting for my giniusness to strike( er...or my arrogance..gheghe)

Hope you liked this chapter too, and review!


	9. Chapter 9

´Hi.´ She whispered in his ear.He turned around and slit an arm around her curly body. ' Hello.Glad you could make it...I really need some..' He whispered back , sounding even huskier than she did. 'God, I have dreamed about this for so long...But you never even looked at me..' She said , stroking his flat stomach.

' Oh I did...You just never saw..'He lied easily. ´ Oh you are so...handsome and funny and charming...´ she sighed. He felt flattered.

'I'm defiatly not as handsome as you are ..' he said between kisses in her neck.

She moaned and started to kiss him on his mouth. She smelt like strawberries..Yuck.

She even tasted like the fruit, he noticed when her tongue was in his mouth, dominating his.

Yuck.

He was sure Sirius wouldn't taste that way...Strawberries...

He growled as she tried to pull up his shirt to see his stomach.

She broke of the kiss and said:'What?Can't I touch you?If you haven't noticed, your hand is on a less respective place!' His hand, apparantly, was down there..

'Oh.Oops.' He said,blushing more than just a little. ´It´s fine by me darling, I just want to touch you too.´ Putting his other hand on one of her breasts.

Then someone let out a frustrated scream.'Stop harrasing what's mine!'

Remus and the girl turned around. ' Do you even know each others names!I can't stand seeing my Remmie act like this...'

Sirius stepped out of the shadows of the classroom.'Get out.' Remus snarled at the girl whom he even didn't know the name from. He sighed and stretched.

'Did you follow me , Sirius?' he asked, sounding tired.

'Yes, I did.I wanted to know what you were upto, because you just scurried of so fast without saying goodbye's to anyone...'Sirius murmered.

'Oh..Okey. Tu est fou..' Remus said laughing coldly.

The first piece he could understand, Sirius knew he had said :You are...

'What am I?' "Handsome, sweet, perfect, oh those eyes..."Remus thought, but he didn't say it, off course..

'Figure it out on your own.I'm not telling...' With that he walked out of the classroom , leaving Sirius pondering about more than just the strange frensh sentence.

'Yo, Moons?Did you see Padfoot?' James asked the next morning at breakfast.

'Nope..Why?' I said, feeling rather uncomfortable to talk about him.

'Because after he went out, he didn't come b-'

'Hellooo...Were you talkin' 'bout me?' Some swaggering voice said.

James and I whipped around to see a very disheveled and _drunk!_ Sirius Black.

'Are you drunk?'I demanded. He sat down next to me and a wave of alcohol smell came over me. 'Why Moony...Why would I be drunk in the morning.'He chuckled as if I said something extremely silly. 'I've been out all night , I believe it was with a ...girl.Or a bloke..Can't remember.' He added. 'Had a few drinks at Rosmerta, she's goodlooking by the way , eh Wormy?'

'James, Siri is.. drunk.' I said a little panicked.

'I'm not!'He pouted. James smiled nervously and said:' Er...I have to go to class.You've got a free hour now, right Moony?See you.' Then he ran off.

What great friends do I have.

Not..

' Come on Sirius, we need to go.'I tried to heave him up but he wasn't working with me.

'Siri, I mean it ! Get up now!' Moony said in his creepy , aggrasive voice. That got Sirius up. He looked a bit scared at me. 'Come on , let's get back to the common room.'I said, using my own voice to calm him down.

´But you, you are meeaaan!' He whined. Agh, now I remember why I hate alcohol...

'No, you are mean!You are whining and not even thinking about the fact that I might want to save your now-damaged reputation!' I rattled like Lily did often.

His eyes widened and his mouth hang open a little.He looked like a five year old a.k.a ridiculous.

I pulled him up and let him lean on me the way to the dormetory.

He sank down on MY bed and sighed deeply. 'Remus...'he muttered, using my actual name for once. 'Yes.' I said, sitting down next to his lying form.

'I'm so sorry .' He suddenly sobbed. ' I didn't mean it , what I said on the disco.I don't want to lose you. I just...Blacks are learned that they are emotionless and never , ever show weakness , especially by crying in front of someone else.' He didn't sound so drunk at all anymore. ' I just needed to say this to you. Are we okay now?'

I looked at him and everything was forgotten, he lay there so peacefully and innocent looking. 'Yes.' I choked. He sat up slowly and pulled me in for a hug.

' Good , because I can't deal very well without you.' He whispered.

Sirius P.o.v

The rest of the day I slept . I , suprisingly, didn't have nightmares. When I woke up , nobody was in the dorm and it was dark already. There was , however, a tray of food upon my nightstand. A note lay next to a bowl of potatoes.

_Padfoot, _

_The food is magically warmed so it stays warm._

_Have a good meal,_

_Prongs._

After I finished eating I went to the commonroom , but none of the Marauders were there. "FULL MOON!" My mind scolded me.

'Shit.'I muttered. I ran to the portrait hole , but before I could open it a voice stopped me.'Black, it's after curvew.You are staying in.'

'Evans, I don't have time for this. I need to go.It's important.'

'I don't think it's that important , because you could have done whatever you had to do before curvew. You are not leaving.'

'Evans. You don't understand. I really need to-'

' Mister Black, you are staying in this room!' McGonnagal suddenly appeared.

'But professor, it's really important!' I protested.

'Well, do you care to tell me what exactly is so important?'

'Remus.' McGonnagals lips tightened and she sighed.'Sirius, there is nothing you can do for him.'

"I can't tell her we're illigal animagus...Oh I'm so sorry Remus."

' I need to go...' I said , taking a step closer to the entrance.

'Sirius, I do not want to give you detention but if you are sneaking out I will know and you'll be serving detention for the rest of your schoolcareer.'

'Fine.' I murmered and headed back to the dorm.

Since I had nothing to do I worked on the finishing touches of the Maraudersmap and did some homework.

The next morning I was woken up by a noise from the commonroom.

I went downstairs to see James and Peter coming in with Moony in between , holding him up. Madame Pomfrey had decided he was dealing with the werewolf so well he didn't need to come to the hospetal wing anymore. He looked like he was brought back from the death. 'Remmie!' I exclaimed shocked by his state.

' Where were you?' Remus whispered . 'Moony attacked himself because you weren't there! I don't know why and I don't care but if you're not there he goes insane! He was just like last year!'

' I slept, and when I wanted to leave for the fullmoon McGonnagal stopped me. I'm sorry. But let me carry him, you're tired and if you go on you'll drop him.'

With ease I carried him on my hip back upstairs. I carefully laid him down on my bed and started to change his bloody clothes.' Close the curtains, James and Peter...they don't have to see me.' He whispered. I did as he told me to and continued to undress him. I threw the dirty clothes at the end of the bed and grabbed a new shirt before preforming a couple of healing spells and put it on him. I kissed his forehead and wanted to leave but he stopped me. ' Stay please...'

I lay down next to him and he cuddled against me, falling asleep. After watching him for ten minutes I fell asleep too.


	10. November Pranks And Poems

The month November wasn´t that interresting, things didn´t change, The Marauders pranked dayly and Snape was still a greasy git.

James had tried, oh yes he had tried, to figure out what was wrong with Sirius and Remus, with them together and seperatly.

It was just that those two were so bloody secretive it wasn´t even funny anymore.

Peter was walking down an empty corridor , thinking of a possible prank for the next Potions class. Until now, he didn´t have any ideas yet.

They had played so many pranks, he was starting to think they were running out of them.

´What did we do already...´ he mused outloud. ´ Slime prank, couldrons blowing up, fireworks...´

Oh how he hated those stupid Slytherin bastards.

Especially Snivellus.And Lucius Malfoy.

And Crabbe.

And Goyle.

And Black.

Argh,...There were so many of them he hated!

Pureblood fanatics!

It was driving him insane!

Then , a great master plan struck his mind!

´ Slytherins don´t do nice..What if we change that..´ An evil smirk spread across his face.

That following Monday at breakfast the Marauders played their prank.

It appeared to anyone who didn´t know the Marauders well that they decided for once to have a peacefull, normal day( well as normal you could get in the Wizarding World)

Transfiguration with the Slytherins.

Normally every class with Slytherins was hell , but this time it was rather funny.

'Snivelly, get out of my way!' James said as he was trying to sit next to Evans.

Severus opened his mouth to tell Potter to sod off but what came out, oh the horror,..

'I love you.' Severus said in a voice which definiatly not like his normal cold, sneery voice.

Snape squeled and ran out of class.

James snickered and sat next to Evans. 'Goodday my flower._Niceouas!'_

' James, I love you!' Evans retorted, her face appeared angry. " Nooo, I wanted to say Potter , I hate you!"

' Ah...That means you'll go out with me?' he dared to ask.

" How dare he put that spell on me!"

' Yes, always!' "NO NEVER!"

Behind them , Sirius snickered and Peter was clutching his stomach.Remus just snorted and grabbed a piece of parchment.

He was over Sirius , yes he totally was over him.

When Moonlight shines 

_Ever so bright_

_The wolf cries_

_No one to help him now_

_Forever alone in the cold_

_Never been forgiven_

_The wolf cries_

_Cries for his lost _

_Love of his life_

_Cries for all that has gone_

_When Moonlight shines_

_A beautifull orb_

_In a dark and lonely sky_

_The Wolf cries_

_Everyone has left him_

_Seen the monster_

_That he is_

_Forever_

_And alone in the cold_

_Outside_

_Staring at the bright moonlight_

_Tears fall_

_Upon his scarred face_

_No one to save him_

_From this everlasting_

_Hell_

_No one who cares_

_That serves him well_

_His Thoughts dark_

_Darkness is what he has left now_

_Since everything else is forgotten_

In shock he dropped his quil.

Did he just wrote that?

It 's depressing.

'Remus, are you alright?You look a bit pale..Do you need to go to the Hospita- What is that?'

Sirius asked, pointing at the..poem?Quickly he folded the parchment and stuck in his pocket.

'Just some...er notes.I'm fine really.'

Sirius eyed him suspiciously before turning to Peter and restarting his conversation about flying books.


	11. More Poems in November

He looked at the poem again, because even if it was depressing, it was still poem.

´ Remus, what are you doing?' James asked concerned.

He was in Potions now.

Should totally hide that parchment.

Especially since Sirius was behind him and could read it if he really wanted to, and James was next to him , on a strange occasion.

'Oh, just...Er checking if I had some parchment left. Which I haven't.' At least that last sentence wasn't a lie.

'Wanna borrow some of mine?' Sirius asked , cheewing some apple/kiwi/pumpkin gum.

Seriously, it was a mix of those tastes!

What can you say, it's a Wizarding World.

'Yeah, thanks.' He reached backwards and got..

Sirius hand.

Who squezed his, in a sort of comforting way.

'Er...' He choked. Than he felt parchment. Thank merlin.

His savior!

Well, at least for now.

He could sense Sirius his mood, it was dark and closed.

Had he read the poem?

History of Magic.

James :Staring at Lily.

Peter: Drooling upon his shirt.

Sirius: Absent.

Good.

Now he could try and write something, or draw something.

_It makes no sense._

_It has been you_

_Who occupued my mind _

_For years now_

_It is disturbing_

_Really_

_How you seem to know_

_And find_

_All my weaknesses_

_There are a lot of those too_

_Weakness_

_Is my forte_

_Ironic_

_My defence_

_Is sarcasm_

_And avoiding_

_And_

_Not answering the question_

_You threw me _

_Out_

_In the cold _

_Street, covered in darkness_

_Covered with evil_

_Covered with_

_Blood_

_You _

_Are dark too_

_Blood_

_Has been one you too_

_Your own blood_

_It covered you _

_Still does_

_In my mind_

_Because all I see_

_All I hear_

_All I taste_

_Is you_

_With blood all over_

_Cutting_

_Slitting_

_Hurting_

_Punching_

_Kicking_

_Fucking it all up_

_Blood._

I drawed a Sirius-like person , covered with blood next to the poem.

After listening for Binns drabble for ten minutes , Sirius came in , looking out of breath.

'Sorry prof.I was in the..(pant) library.' He panted.

'That is alright mister Black.Please sit down.' Binns said in his monotone voice.

Sirius sat down hastinly and winked at James.

He went to the library?

Sirius never , ever goes to the library!

I sent him a note.

_Did you really go to the Library?- Mr Moony._

_Yes.-Mr Padfoot._

I shot him a confused look but he just smiled and laid his head in his arms.

A couple of minutes later he was snoring not-slightly-soundless.

Two Ravenclaw girls giggled and pointed at him while poking their friends.

Five girls now looked my way too, and it was pretty frithtening.

I released a growl without realizing it from low from my troath and their eyes widened.

' Eep.' A blonde eeped , Anna I think was her name.

They abrubtly stopped staring but they were whispering fast now .

Shit.

' Shit.'I said.

'Remmikins?'A sleepy voice said.

'It's okay Siri, go back to sleep.' I petted his head lightly and the girls giggled:' Aw...Cute!'

'I know I am, but what are you?' Sirius answered in his drowsy, slightly husky voice.

I snorted, even in his half-sleep he was sexy. Not many people can do that.

_Sleeping soundless_

_How people manage it_

_I don't know_

_Maybe it has _

_To do with the fact_

_That I'm not completely_

_Human._

_Always feeling _

_Asthough you aren't alone_

_Inside your own body_

_At least_

_You think it is_

_Yours_

_Your body_

_Maybe it isn't_

_Maybe_

_Just maybe if you gave in_

_It appears your body isn't yours_

_At all._

_It's scary_

_When you realise_

_That you are getting affected_

_More and More_

_Each Day_

_And Every Night_

(A/N)

Oh God..Two poems in one chapter!

Aren't I great?

Ugh..

Well I had to leave you with SOMETHING to read for the next two weeks.( not that my story is the only one you follow of course..Check out my other fix too!( and my favorite)

Cuz I'm going on Holidayyyy

To France

Where I will be writing !

So I have something to update when I get back!

Love you all!


	12. Christmas Holiday Part 1

James P.o.v

I wonder what Sirius is up to.

I mean, he actually went to the Library.

That´s just scary.

The only one who goes there is Remus.

Maybe that´s the reason he went there.

To show he can be mature, or something stupid like that.

I know he wants Moony.

I can see it.

Even though Sirius himself can´t.

I know he thinks it´s just lust, but it´s love, pure love.

He´s such an idiot.

General Point of View.

James was pondering, yes, pondering about two of his best friends.

Remus was more silent that usual, and even Sirius seemed to be a lot more quiet.

It just wasn´t right!

They were nearing the christmas holiday ( A-N yes I know, a big jump through time, but other wise we´ll be stuck in november forever)

´ Will you please just tell me what is going on!I can help!´ he tried for the zillionth time.

´There´s nothing going on, so therefore nothing to tell.´ Remus said quietly.

´ But, you can´t lie forever!Come on, just tell me! How bad can it be?'

That appeared to be a bad( or good, depends on how you look at it) thing to say.

Sirius shoved his chair back to hard that it fell to the ground and snarled:' You know NOTHING James, so don't talk about how bad something could be! You have NO IDEA, no idea…' He ended up in a soft sob.

Remus rushed to his side and whispered some things in his ear. 'Er, Siri and I have to talk. Later Prongsie.' With a smile he dragged Sirius with him.

'He's so annoying! I just couldn't help myself, I'm sorry my-' _They were it a toilet._

_Remus shushed him with a slim finger on his lips.' It's fine, Siri.' _

_Sirius pressed a soft kiss against the finger before he could restrain himself from doing it._

_Remus eyes widened in a cute , funny way and he opened his mouth to say something._

_This time, Sirius shushed Remus with his finger._

_Remus, this time, pressed a kiss against the finger. At the same time they removed the finger and Remus stepped forward, closing the distance between them._

_The kiss was sweet and soft. Sirius tongue slipped in and did some amazing things._

_They battled for a while and then-_

'Remus, are you even listening to me?' Sirius voice sounded awfully close.

'Er… No, actually I wasn't.' Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing!

'Moons, are you alright?'

'Yes, why wouldn't I be?'

'Because you just said you weren't listening to me! I mean, even when you are reading, taking notes and are talking to Evans you listen to what I have to say, normally that is.'

'Oh, you'd noticed?'

A Slytherin worthy smirk.

'Off course I- Gah, Moons that is just mean!'

'I know.'

'Okay, who are you and what did you do with my Moony!' Sirius demanded.

Remus just chuckled and said the password to the Fat Lady.

The common room was pretty full, for some reason.

'What the-'

' Party!' A seventh year shouted. 'Why is there a party?' Remus asked Lily, who sat in a semi-silent corner reading.

'Because it's almost Christmas Holiday and most people are going home. So Arthur decided we'd have a party.' Lily explained, she looked a little annoyed.

'I don't really see the point , though.' She added.

'Me neither, but hey! A party is a PARTYYY!' Sirius jumped into the crowd.

'Is he ever going to act mature.'

The party was getting really good now, and suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the dancing crowd of people,

'Siri!' Remus protested, but Sirius was having non of it.

'We are going to dance Moons!' Sirius said excited.

' Okay.' Remus squeaked. Sirius was stroking him and moving so close against him.

'Relax.' Sirius murmured while letting his hands trail over Remus ass.

'That's not r-really helping.'

' It isn't?' Sirius asked, not that he hadn't noticed the , er, current state Remus was in.

'No, it, oh, god, I'm so embarrassed…' Remus muttered under his breath.

'There's no need for that.' Moving closer , Sirius let Remus his own hardness.

Remus smiled nervously. It was all starting all over again.

Did he want this?

Sirius pressed up against him and he knew…

Oh yes, hell he wanted this.

(A/N)

Sorry it's so short, and sorry it's been so long, but I just couldn't find ideas for this story. I hope it's not too crappy!


	13. Sirius´ Story

Sirius P.O.V

'James…James.JAMES!' I yelled. No effort, he wouldn't wake up.

'Oh Jamesieeee, it's me, the love of your life, Lily Evans!' I tried in a high sing-song voice.

He groaned and opened one blurry eye.

'Wha?' He produced. 'Get up , sleepy head, the train leaves in thirty minutes.' I said with a smile.

'Nah, stop smiling , it hurts my poor eyes.' He whined.

'Come on , get out of your nice , warm bed! Do you want me to sing again, or think you could manage alone?' He sprang out of bed and glared at me.

'Sirius fuck off!'

'Gladly.' I smirked as he turned crimson. 'Look , you go take your shower , Remus will pack your trunk.'

As James stumbled into the bathroom, Remus growled at me.

'What are _you_ going to do?' He asked, while folding one James' pants and laying it carefully in the messy trunk.

' I'm going to breakfast.' I said with an air of…mhuhahahaha-ness.

' And you'll just leave me here, with James' clothes and his messy trunk, what do I look like, a maid?' Remus said mock- shocked.

'What's a maid?' I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and thought for a second( probably he thought: " How to explain this to such an idiot?" ) ' It's like, the Muggle Human form of a House-elf.'

' Oooh… Hmm…You know what, I'll go to the kitchens and come back with delicious food. In the meantime, you can pack for James.'

'I don't really see a difference here , but if you bring me chocolate it'll be fine.'

I dashed out of the room---

Straight into Evans. 'Oh Hi Evans, I used your name just a few minutes ago to wake James up.'

'Err… Good morning to you too.' Then she ran off. Probably thinking about what I said.

Or just about me…

'Master Sirius Black Sir! What you want for breakfast?' A bouncy house-elf asked me.

'Err…Eggs, scrambled, on a sandwich …Make ten of those. Pumpkin juice, and chocolate.'

A few moments later my hands were carrying a tray of food. 'Bye Mr. Sirius Black!' The bouncy house-elf shrieked happily.

' Remuuuus…Look what I have he-here!' I sang while entering the dormitory.

Remus looked up from his work and smiled at the sight of the food.

'Hmm… Yummie.' He said with large eyes.

' Indeed.' But I wasn't looking at the food.

I sat down next to him on the floor and he grabbed a sandwich.

' Are you finished, already? ' I asked Remus. He nodded and pointed at the extremely neat trunk.

' Must be the neatest that trunk will ever be.'

' Fooooood!' James ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed and really hungry.

' Hold your horses mr.! ' I warned sternly.

'First the hard-workers.' Remus added, grabbing another sandwich.

James eyes grew bigger than big and he started to pout. 'Not working , James. Sirius has perfected that look, no one can out – do him.'

' Indeed.' I agreed solemnly. James whined and made a move to grab a sandwich anyway, but Remus catched his arm before he was even close to the plate.

'Ruddy shirt-lifter.' James growled as he sat down on the floor with a huff.

'Fine, here's sandwich, bloody wanker.' Said Remus, being ever the forgivable one.

'Oh thank you!' James said dramatically before wolfing down his first- certainly not his last- sandwich.

'Bye!' I shouted as James and Peter got on the train.

'See you in two weeks!' Remus added with a sly smile.

I still can't believe, I've got Moony all for myself! Yum-slurp- yum.

Naughty me, thinking those thoughts with him right next to me.

We waved until the train was out of sight and then turned to walk back to Hogwarts in an awkward silence.

'So…Sirius.' Remus sighed.

'Hmm?' Why did he sound so sad? ' About.. the other night. I need to know what it meant.'

Shit…

'Moony.. There are things that I cannot tell you right now. I need to think things over and see if I can word every thought well.' He sighed again and nodded.

'Okay… I understand.'

' Wanna go to the library?' I said with a smile, trying to cheer him up.

'What?' Remus said startled.

I repeated myself and he smiled back.' You, Sirius Black, is voluntary coming to the library- no wait, actually _suggesting _ we go there? Hell must've frozen over.'

I whacked his arm softly and he smirked. Geez , that looks sexy on him.

Stop—bad Sirius.

Ah, stuff it . It was Monday of the second week of the holiday, christmas was tomorrow.( A/N I don't know if that's really true, but I really want to go to seventh year.)

'Moons…' I asked from my place on Remus' bed. Remus was sitting next to where I was lying flat on my stomach.

' Yeah?' He said without looking up from his book.

'I…like you …a lot. But…there are things you won't like about me. Things that I hate about me, and that are important.'

He looked at me , straight in the eye. 'I understand. I mean, I'm a werewolf. Of course I understand..'

'This is really ,really bad.'

'Okay…' Remus seemed thoroughly confused.

' I don't really know when it started.' I said.

Remus P.O.V

'I don't know when Father decided to punish me in that way. Through Harlow.'

I eyed him carefully. He wasn't comfortable at all. I reached out a trembling hand and started to run my fingers through his hair.

' I think…it was in the summer after the fourth year at Hogwarts.

Regulus had told them I was still hanging around with you guys. He- he decided it probably wasn't enough, just Crucio-ing me.'

Horrified , I stared at him. He smiled weakly before continuing his story.

'Harlow is really strong, and not easy to stand up to, especially when you've been Crucioted to the moon and back again.'

'What did..he do ?' I asked quietly. A tear slowly ran down his cheek.

Sighing deeply, he lay his head in the crook of my neck and pulled himself onto me.

'He…raped…me.' He whispered and I felt my neck getting wet. I put my arms around him and held him close to me.

'Siri…I'm so sorry…' Together we cried and after a while he fell asleep.

I lay back on the mattress and joined him.

(A/N

Finally another chappie! Hope you liked it, it took me long enough!

Review please!


	14. ChristmasBringsPresents

The next morning, Sirius woke up, finding his head buried in the crook of Remus' neck.

He then remembered it was Christmas day!

'Moony… Moons…Wake up.' He whispered gently in Remus' ear.

' Wow…Look at all those presents.' Was the first thing Remus said, still a bit sleepy.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sirius _accio-ed_ their presents and unwrapped the first one, it was from James' family.

A beautiful , expensive looking watch.

A note was included.

Dear Sirius, merry Christmas!

We hope you like your gift!

With this watch you are able to make pictures, insert memories, videotape and of course it shows the time as well.

Yours truly,

The Potters.

From James himself he'd gotten a bag of sweets, Dungbombs and other handy prank material.

From Peter he'd gotten a box of candy with weird flavours, like every year, but he always loved it.

That left only Remus gift. He waited until Remus had unwrapped his own gifts and said:' Wanna open up our gifts at the same time?'

Remus nodded and grabbed a small box from his bedside table and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius gave Remus a similar looking box and smiled as he opened the box.

He pulled out a beautiful necklace, a silver cord with a dark blue ,shining stone with what seemed to be stars glistering in it.

'Oh Remmie, it's beautiful! Thank you so much…' he sighed.

The other boy just stared at the gift Sirius had given him.

A white golden ring lay upon his hand.

Two amber stones what seemed to be eyes and on the inside the words Remus, I will always love you was what made the ring so special.

'Siri…I love you too.' The young werewolf flung himself onto the Animagus and hugged him for what seemed to be an eternity.

' I take it you liked my gift, hmm?' Sirius chuckled.

Remus nodded and said:' What do think of the necklace? I wasn't sure what to get you and I thought this fitted you but-'

' I love it. It's really beautiful.' To empathize his point he slipped the necklace around his neck.

'Good.' Remus sighed contented.

'What else did you get?' Sirius asked, looking over at Remus' presents.

' James got me a photo album. He put photo's of you and me and the Marauders in it. Want to check it out later? Peter got me some really special chocolate. It's even better than from Honeydukes. Lily got me a book, Charles Dickens.'

Sirius had to snigger at the inedue. ( how do you spell that word?)

' You are so childish.' Remus said mock-scolding. Sirius kissed the tip of his nose and giggled.

(a/n)

And now I don't know where to go ..

So I just leave you with this chapter.

Review!!


	15. Siri&Remy,SittingInATree

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just wish I did.

Warning; Slash and made under the influence of Dir en Grey 

Thanks for reviewing everyone and…uhmm.

Does anyone actually read the song thingies in the beginning??

Anywho, I'll just put one in for one time..

I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Always-By Blink 182

The weeks after that weren't much interesting, and neither were the months after those.

Remus and Sirius developed a sort-of-relationship, although Remus still wasn't sure Sirius said he felt the same way as he did.

However, July brought interesting things.

The exams were up, which was causing a lot of stress for both students and teachers.

'Remmmieeee…' Sirius moaned from his spot by their tree.

'What?' Remus said without looking up from his book.

'I'm-' ' Let me guess.. Bored?' Remus said sarcastic.

'Yeah…How'd you know that?' Sirius said with an amazed look.

'You said that about twenty times earlier this…five minutes.'

Looking at his watch, Remus sighed.

' Go… study or something…' he said, returning to his book.

What no longer lay in his lap.

' Sirius…' He growled.

' Yeah…' Came the meek, innocent reply.

As soon as Remus jumped up, Sirius grabbed a breach of the tree and clam in the tree.

' Trying to escape your death!?' Remus said from below him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'No, more like …defer it.' Sirius crawled further up the tree, as Remus started climbing as well.

'Sirius, I- WANT- MY-BOOK!!'

' Meeew.' Sirius started to look frightened, and indeed he should be.

The wrath of Remus Lupin was not what one wanted to experience.

Luckily, James Potter came along and saved young and gorgeous Sirius Black from The Evil Remus.

' Hello, Remus? What are you doing up there?' He said. He didn't look that happy.

'Hey James. What's wrong? You look like shit.' Remus said, jumping out of the tree.

James sighed, sat down and put his head in his hands. 'Alice asked me out.'

'Eh- Like in…Lily's friend Alice, Frank Longbottoms crush Alice?'

James nodded. 'Okay…And…?' He prodded James to continue. He would not have said---' I said yes.' At this, Sirius tumbled out of the tree.

'You did what!?' He choked. James stared at him. 'Did you just…fall out of that tree?' He asked him.

'Don't avoid the question.' Sirius answered, straightening himself up.

' Yes , I said yes.' James said. ' Why? I mean, you don't sound all that happy.'

'Well..To be honest , I don't know…Guess I was sick of Lily's rejection and just…' He murmured.

'But…James..Alice is Lil's best friend! Couldn't you have chosen someone else to make her jealous of?' Remus said.

'Wha—Why would I make her jealous?' James said, feeling a bit lost.

'I've said enough already. Siri, you can help this prat as my punishment.' Leaning down, he pecked Sirius briefly on the lips and walked away.

James stared after him. ' Must he so mysterious.'

Sirius sighed dreamily. 'Ohhh,yes…'

'ALICE!!!' Lily screeched. Her best friend looked up at her and blinked.

'Yes…' She said slowly. Had she done something wrong?

'What the hell were you thinking? Were you EVEN THINKING?Asking James Bloody Potter out!So, he's your boyfriend now or what?!'

Every single one of the Gryffindors that were in the tower paid attention.

'Lil, calm down. He's not so bad as you think he is. He's really..kind… And it is just a date.' Alice said quietly. ' I thought you liked Frank!' Lily managed.

'Well…That doesn't mean I can't like others as well!' Alice stood up.

'I can't believe you! How could you do this to me! You know how I feel about Potter! We swore that we would not , under ANY circumstances , be seduced by him!' Lily was visible close to tears now.

'What is going on here?' Said James, stepping into the common room.

Seeing him, Lily stormed out, and heart breaking sobs could be heard.

'…'

A/N\

Well what did you think??

Crappy end of ch… but…

Review!


	16. Pictures

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except the ones I made up.

I am SOOO Sorry for the HUGE mistake I made.

I said it was July, I meant June, in the former chapter.

I always confuse the one month with the other…

Anyway, on with the story!

James Potter was confused.

Very very **_very_** confused.

Why had Lily made such a big deal?

She should've been happy that she no longer was the centre of his attention!

But instead she seemed angry.

Well, okay, she was angry, at Alice.

' Prongsie, mate, I think you finally did it.' Said Sirius.

'Did what?' James snapped out of his thoughts.

' You finally made her like you. That's why she stormed off, I think.'

James gawked at him.

'Moony is rubbing off on you.' He stated.

' Yeah, I know.' Sirius said, with a huge smile on his face.

' But …Why did I have to go out with Alice before she realised she likes me.'

Mused James aloud.

'Because she got jealous of her. She was so used to the attention you gave her that she didn't notice how much she'd miss it once it wasn't there anymore. Now that you've started to date Alice she knows that.'

Once again, James gawked at him.

' Whoa, where did that come from.' Sirius said , frowning.

'So you finally figured it out, then?' A voice said behind them.

' Remmie!' Sirius jumped out of his seat and pulled the werewolf in a kiss.

'Nice to see you too Pads.' Remus said, grinning.

' You knew all along she liked me, didn't you?' James said suspiciously.

' Of course I did. But even Lily didn't believe me, so what was the point in telling you?' Asked Remus, sitting down in Sirius lap.

'…Hmm, I guess that's true.' James was silent for a moment before continuing.

'But what do I do now?'

'I guess you could wait until she cracks…But you have to tell Alice about your plan. You could also just kiss her.'

' I like the second one better than the first one..But since summer holiday is starting tomorrow…I guess I could tease her, flirt a bit, until she can't stand it any longer.'

' You truly are a Marauder, Jamesie.' Said Sirius proudly.

'Where's Peter?' Asked Remus , glancing around.

Most of the time he was following them around.

' Dunno. We'll find out later. First, we have to discuss what we are going to do.' James said with a smirk.

'Do?' Remus was already feeling nervous.

' Over the summer. Sirius' already staying at my place, you could ask your parents if you could come too. The Elder Ones won't mind.'

Sirius nodded in agreement.

' I suppose I could always try.' Smiled Remus slyly.

He already knew he would be allowed to go, but he always liked to tease Sirius a bit.

'But Remus! You MUST come!' Sighed Sirius dramatically.

' Well…I don't know if they'd let me go. Mums always having such a hard time when I leave for Hogwarts…' Remus said, pretending to be very very sorry about it.

Sirius clung unto him and kept begging for an hour.

After Sirius'd said he'd die if he didn't see his hunny-wunny darling for an entire summer, Remus decided playtime was over.

'Padfoot! I am sure I will be able to come , alright!' He yelled over Sirius' whining.

At that, Sirius pushed Remus onto the floor and started to kiss him all over.

'Err…Guys?'

James was getting kind of freaked out when Sirius started to lick Remus instead of kissing

' Oh..Sorry Prongs.' He said, getting of Remus' chest. He helped the other boy up and sat down in his chair again.

'Just don't ever do that again, please, in front of me.' James said shakily.

' Aw, come on , it wasn't so bad Potter!' Called a girl from the other side of the room, camera dangling around her neck.

' You took pictures?' Spluttered Remus.

'Of course I did! I'm making a whole album full of Remus Sirius Lovin' !' She said enthusiastically.

' Send me a copy, will ya?' Said Sirius with a grin on his face.

'Will do!' The girl said, her thumbs up.

Remus sighed, this was too terrible for words.

' As long as she doesn't go around selling it…' He muttered to himself.

Or so he thought…

Within the next week, a week before the Holidays would start, almost everyone could be seen carrying a copy of the album.

'Oh , this is not _all_ I've got.' Iris giggled, for that was the She- Devils name.

' Someone please stop me from strangling her.' Remus said, his voice more than slightly restrained.

' Sorry Mr. Moony. But I like the pictures she took.' Sirius said, flipping through the album.

' Hmm..I have to admit, they are pretty sexy.' Commented Alice from James' lap.

' Shut it , you.' Said Remus, getting up from his seat in the Great Hall.

He sprinted out , Sirius following him quickly.

' Is he mad at me?' Alice said, a little dumbfounded.

'Oh, no, of course he's not. Nooo, Remus _likes_ attention.' Lily said sarcastically while passing them.

'Remmie…Rem?' Called an exhausted Sirius. He'd followed Remus through the entire castle.

A small sound was heard around the corner.

Quickly he sped around it, finding Remus huddled against the wall.

' I can't believe she said that.' He spat out, glaring at his shoes.

" I really need new ones." He made a note in his head.

'Well, I think they're quite sexy too…But then again, I think you and me are just plain sexy.'

Remus chuckled a little and padded the space next to him.

Sirius sat down and looked at Remus.

' I need new shoes.' Said Remus after a while.

'Yeah…You do.' Sirius said in a absent minded voice.

He was a little too entranced by Remus eyes and just plain everything to care one bit about what Remus was wearing.

Hell, he'd rather have him wearing nothing.

Remus glanced at him and smirked.' Enjoying the sight?'

'Certainly.' Sirius breathed, edging closer.

Remus leaned forward and kissed him softly.

'I'm really going to miss you.' He pulled the dark haired boy in a tight hug.

' I'm going to miss you worse. James will probably be all about Evans and his Sneaky Seduction Plan. Boring…'Remus laughed and kissed him again, a bit longer.

'Ahum.' A cough sounded behind them.

'**Lily!'**

( A/N)

Ugh I feel awful…

I'm sick and my head and neck hurt like hell.

Well, anyway , review!!


	17. Lily Evans´ Wrath

Disclaimer; I don't own anything nor anyone!

Previous chapter; the photo-album with schmexy Sirius Remus pictures was sold , the boys made a Sneaky Plan to win Tigerlily's heart and…

_Remus leaned forward and kissed him softly._

'_I'm really going to miss you.' He pulled the dark haired boy in a tight hug._

' _I'm going to miss you worse. James will probably be all about Evans and his Sneaky Seduction Plan. Boring…'Remus laughed and kissed him again, a bit longer._

'_Ahum.' A cough sounded behind them._

'_**Lily!'**_

' We're so screwed.' Moaned Sirius, laying his head in his hands.

'Totally.' Remus agreed.

Lily had shoved them into an empty classroom and now they were being tortured.

' NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL POTTERS SNEAKY SEDUCTION PLAN IS!!' She screamed, hitting the table with a piece of flippy wood with every word.

Remus whimpered as it landed dangerously close to his hand. 'TELL ME!' Lily shrieked. ' Never!' Sirius said bravely. Lily was near hysterics, her face as red as her hair and she was looking quite threatening.

' Answer.Me.Or.You.Will.Regret.You.Did.Not!' Sirius flung himself at the werewolf and said in a tiny, cute voice ( **at least me thinks it's cute..)**' Remus..I'm scared.'

Remus wasn't feeling exactly brave either, he may be a werewolf, but even the worst kind would be scared of the Wrath Of Lily Evans.

' Me too , Siri!' ' Stop being cute and start giving answers!'

Luckily, for them, the bell rang and Lily stormed out, muttering ' I will figure this out!' on her way.

' We are saved! Thank you Hogwarts!' He planted a kiss on Sirius' cheek and then pushed the Animagus of his lap.

'We've got that weird test. Come on Padfoot.'

'Right.' Sirius grunted from the floor. ' Come on, Siri!' Remus happily skipped out of the classroom, a very unhappy Padfoot following.

' PRONGS! You won't believe what happened!' Sirius started dramatically.

'Here we were, Remus and I , having a nice snog and then…Evans comes along and she heard us mention the Sneaky Plan!' James gasped.

' You were snogging in public?!' Remus cuffed him over the head and said;' Evans knows about the Plan! She wants to find out what exactly you want to do.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

'Silence, class!' Slughorn shouted over the loud noises.

' Today we have a last test. And no worries, it's not a Potion test. It is about your interests, your positive and negative points. Now the most important thing is that you answer by yourself and honestly. And please, do us poor teachers a favour, write a bit neater than usual.'

Sirius groaned and started to fill in the list.

1 Name; Sirius Orion Black.

2 Current address; Potters Mansion, Hover St. 768837.

3 Male / Female ( he put a thick black line through the female.)

4 Hobbies; Kissing Remus. Playing Quidditch. Doing my hair. Pranking.

5 Best subjects; DaDa, Charms, Harbology, Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, Hist- you know what, I'm Sirius Black, I'm good at EVERYTHING.

6 Worst subjects;… Read above, hello!?

7 My best quality is… my handsomeness, my kiss-ability, my smartness, my ingeniousness, my EVERYTHING because…I am Sirius Black.

A/N

I know, short chappie, but you actually want to read about Sirius' bragging about himself?

Review please!!


	18. Embarrassing

Disclaimer; I don't own anything J.k Rowling does.

'So, what are we going to do?' Remus said, taking a seat in their usual compartment.

Sirius and Peter gave him a questionable look.

'About James plan!' 'Oooooh.Right…' Said Peter.

'Now that Lily knows he's up to something, we have to be extra careful.'

'Yes, indeed.' Sirius agreed with Peter.

'Did he talk to Alice yet?' Peter shrugged.

'He's with her right now.' Remus grabbed himself a cauldron cake and a piece of parchment.

'Okay, our first plan was to wait until Lily crashes. But we need something more. We need-'

'Girl advice.' Said Alice from the door opening.

She sat down next to Peter and explained herself.

'I know Lily like no one else. She won't give in to James unless she is sure that he really cares for her.'

'And…' Sirius encouraged her. 'And…We need to make sure that James improves himself on his behaviour around her. Lily doesn't really mind a prank or two, but not every single day. Also, she likes Snape, for some strange reason, and James'd do good to lay off for a moment.'

The boys gawked at her. 'What? You mean…not prank Snape?!'Sirius fell to his knees dramatically.

'Exactly. But only James. You can do whatever you want.'

Sirius sighed relieved. 'Good. For a second I thought my life was over.' 'Don't be such a drama queen.' Remus said.

Sirius gasped. 'Me? A drama queen? Please!'

Alice and Peter snickered as they watched the couple.

'Anyway, Alice, how are things between you and Frank?'

Alice smiled at Remus. 'Oh, I explained everything. We're still dating, but in secret so that we can help James.'

'That is so sweet.' Peter beamed.

'Thank you. But now I've got to go.'

'Prrrongsie-boy.' Sirius clapped James on the shoulder.

'We've got an entirely new plan. A very, very good plan.'

'Hmm-mmm. And that is?'

As they told James their, well, Alice's plan, James gasped and even nearly fainted when he heard no more Pranking for him.

'That's so cruel…' He whispered furiously.

'We know…But hey! We'll prank for you!' Peter tried to cheer him up.

'Come on James, you want to get together with Lily or not? You need to make some sacrifices,okay…' Remus said sternly.

'I knooooow. But why Snivelly? Why can't I stop…wearing my glasses or something.'

'Prongs, you're practically blind.' Sirius snorted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Well…I guess I'll see you in two weeks…' Remus sighed ,pulling Sirius into a tight hug.

'I'm going to miss you so much.' Sirius choked.

'Aw…Come on, it's only for two weeks.' Remus tried to comfort him, but even for himself two weeks now seemed like eternity.

They stood hugged like that for five minutes until..

'Remus!!My baby! Oh come here!' Said his mother happily.

He quickly pulled away from Sirius and not a second later was developed in a bone crushing hug from his mum.

"This is so embarrassing…" he thought as he saw Sirius laughing at him.

He gave Sirius the finger and blew him a air kiss as he was dragged off by his mother.

'Bye Moonpie!!!' Sirius screamed across the platform.

"Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse…"

A/N

Oh another short one…….

SorrY!!

Reviews are very very welcome!


	19. Monstrous Cousins and a mushy letter

Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters.

Actually, my dad is named Simon too, and some guy I met on holiday in France as well.

Remus spend the entire ride home in their crappy car looking out of the window.

Nothing outside had changed much, so he was really bored to death, and missing his friends already.

'I wish Sirius was here.' He muttered unconsciously under his breath.

'Did you say something , dear?' His mother asked in an awfully cheerful tone.

She was obviously very happy to have her son back home again, after not seeing him for a year.

'Just…that I'm bored.' His mother laughed and agreed. 'Yes, your friends certainly are very entertaining. What did Sirius call you again?'

'Moon-pie.' He grunted. 'I can't believe he had to do that on a crowded platform.'

'And he is the one that's living with James, am I right?'

'Yeah, ever since he ran away. It's much better for him.' He smiled a bit.

'Aunt Julie and Uncle Claude are coming to visit. And they're bringing Simon with them.'

'Simon?' He didn't really like his nephew , at the few times they'd met he'd been an insufferable prat.

'Yes. I'm sorry, but he wanted to come really bad. I know you don't like him.'

'More like he hates my guts.' His mother chuckled at his bitter tone.

'Come on Remus, lighten up, it's summer!'

As much as he loved his mother, he couldn't wait until the two weeks were over.

'Ah Remus!' His father said happily, developing him in a hug, luckily less bone-crushing than his mothers had been.

'I'm sure Marie has told you about Aunt Julie, Uncle Claude and Simon?'

Remus sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and inquired ;'Yes, yes, she has. Any reason in particular why they're coming?' His father filled a glass of lemonade for him before answering.

'Well, they're thinking about moving to England, and want to look at a couple of houses. And we're offered to let them stay here during their search.'

Remus took a sip of his drink before replying. 'Oh. That means—'

'That you have to share a room with Simon, yes.' His mother finished for him.

'In two weeks you'll be at the Potters. But we are having trouble with the full moon.'

'It's not for another three weeks.' He frowned, not really seeing it- until it hit him.

'Oh. Right. But ….What are we going to do?! The Potters don't know about me!' He panicked.

"Should I write to Sirius, tell him I can't come anymore?" He thought.

'They don't? And what about your friends?' 'They do. But…I can't…I promised Sirius I would come. He'll go insane if I don't.' He pulled his hair in distress.

'Darling, listen. I'll talk about it with Ms. Potter on the day of full moon, tell her there is a family emergency. You'll come back home with us for two or three days, depends on your recovery and then you can go back, if you feel like it and if it's not a problem for the Potters.'

His mother was extremely calm, and it helped Remus relaxing too. 'O-okay. I'm going to unpack.' He hauled up his trunk and quickly left the kitchen

Nearly finished putting all his stuff back into place, he placed some pictures of him and Sirius on his nightstand. Seeing the family owl, Scepius, he got an idea.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and started a letter to Sirius.

_My beloved Sirius,_

_I know I've only been apart from you one day, but it feels like much longer._

_God, I sound like some mushy, love-crazed schoolgirl._

_Anyway, it appears that my aunt and uncle are staying over for god knows how long, and they're bringing Simon with them. I must've told you about him sometime?_

_I'm hearing someone coming up the stairs, so I'm going to stop now._

_I'll write a longer letter later,_

_Yours always,_

_Remus._

He rolled up the letter, attached it to Scepius and placed another picture of him and Sirius on his desk. That one had been taken just before they left for the train back home. Sirius was hugging him and placing a kiss on his hair every once in a while.

'Who's that? Your boyfriend?' A sneer came from behind him.

'Simon.' He said without glancing at the brown haired teen that stood in the doorway.

"Why now, can't I have at least a day of peace before the war begins. And why did he have to see the picture where Sirius is kissing me?" He thought while grabbing his wand.

'Well?' Simon sat down on his bed.

'That's Sirius. Sirius Black.' He added for good measure.

Simon gasped. '_You_ are friends with a Black?'

'It would seem so.' Remus said lightly. "A bit more than friends."

He smiled at the thought and shoved his trunk underneath his bed.

'Don't talk to me like that.' Simon demanded. 'I wasn't planning on talking to you at all, but it seemed rather rude not to reply.' He said with a hint of a smirk.

Simon rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He seemed to notice he only had posters of muggle artist, actors or models. Male Muggles. And of course, pictures of the Marauders.

But those mostly consisted of pictures of Sirius.

'Do your so-called friends know about your dirty little secret?' Remus nearly dropped the picture he'd been holding at the moment.

'What?' he managed. His parents had said they hadn't told his family about the werewolf.

'Do they know you secretly stare at them as they get undressed? Do they know what kind of unhuman, perverse thoughts you have?' Simon snarled.

'What are you talking about?' Remus said confused.

'You know very well what I am talking about.' At the same time his mother called 'Dinner!'

Remus quickly bolted down the stairs, Simon following with a nasty smirk on his face.

The next week was unbearable, with Simons snide comments, and Sirius not replying to his letter.

The latter, however, changed with the beginning of the second week.

_My Dearest Moon-pie,_

_I am sorry for not returning your devastatingly short letter any sooner, but this actually the one out of twenty three that I am going to send._

_I think._

_Anyway, I know Full Moon is in three weeks, what are you going to tell Ms.Potter and Mr. Potter?_

_You have never told me about a Simon, love. Please, do tell. I'm very curious about this Simon. Is he your secret lover, are you planning on doing naughty things, my dear wolfish love? _

_Surely, I am much better than him? (insert dramatic tone here.)_

_Life was never so boring._

_I really miss you, even though all the pranks Prongs and I have played keep my mind off you, at least during the day. ( that could be taken as very suggestive, but I know you do not have such a sick mind as I do.) _

_One more week, my Moons, and then you'll be in my strong, muscular arms again, which, I might add, have a very nice tan already._

_James says that I should make this letter less dramatic and all, but you should have read my other attempt._

_At least this contains decent words, to begin with._

_My point is… I don't really have a point._

_Besides the fact that I miss you , that I want to snog you senseless and just plain want you next to me, everything is fine._

_I hope you are well, and see you soon ( maybe sooner than you think, ha!)_

_Thousands of kisses,_

_Sirius_

Remus smiled as he finished the letter.

It was a typical Sirius letter, containing innuendos wherever he thought they'd suit fine, and overdramatic.

He loved it nonetheless, as Sirius had called him his love.

Remus was such a romantic.

Ah, well, not that that was a necessarily a bad thing.

He made to find some parchment, but saw he'd run out of it.

He rushed downstairs, into the study, not noticing that Simon crept inside his room.

As he came back into his room, with a roll of parchment, Simon stood there, letter in hand, a huge smirk of triumph on his face.

'I knew it!' He exclaimed. Remus eyes widened in horror and Simon shoved past him, no doubt going to find his parents.

GOING TO FIND HIS PARENTS!!??!!

A/N

Poor Remmy.

Please review.


	20. The Concequences of the Mushy Letter

Disclaimer; I don't own anything

'Mére!' Simon stormed down the stairs , Remus quickly ran after him.

'Stop Simon, I swear if you say one word about what you've read!' 'Remus got a love letter!'

Simon burst into the kitchen. His mother looked surprised, and also pleased.

'Remus, really? Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?' She smiled and reached for the letter.

Simon held it close to him. 'Because-'' It's not a girl!' Simon said with a glee look on his face.

Remus' father turned serious. 'It's not a teacher, is it?' Remus started to laugh hysterically.

'Nooo…Bwahahaha…Imagine that…' Simon glared at him and waved the letter.

He cleared his throat. 'I quote ; "_My Dearest Moon-pie,_

_I am sorry for not returning your devastatingly short letter any sooner, but this actually the one out of twenty three that I am going to send._'" His mother smiled.

'Seems Sirius has sent you a letter. Simon, it's not a love letter. It's just Sirius being Sirius.'

Simon merely raised one eyebrow and continued "_I'm very curious about this Simon. Is he your secret lover, are you planning on doing naughty things, my dear wolfish love? _

_Surely, I am much better than him? (insert dramatic tone here.)_ " How do you explain, dear wolfish love?' 'It sounds as if that boy , Sirius, is implying…things.' Claude said. '_Besides the fact that I miss you , that I want to snog you senseless and just plain want you next to me, everything is fine._' Simon read, before looking up at Remus and the other Lupins, challenging them to say something.

'Are you saying…that this letter is from another boy…' John turned to Remus.

'Sirius…He sent it to me.' Remus whispered. He expected many insults, but only Claude was on a roll.

'You perverted, disgusting little prat! I knew there was something wrong with you!' He looked at Remus as if he were a pile of dogcrap.

'Don't talk to my son like that!' His mother sneered. 'Remus, how long-' 'You are fine with this abnormality?!' Julie shrieked. 'Yes, we are fine with this relationship.' John said through clenched teeth. Claude seemed outraged. 'And we let our son sleep in the same room as this…sinner.' 'At least he's not the little snotty brat you call your son!'

'I want you out of my house, now!' Marie spat. 'Fine. Come on Simon.' Julie sneered.

The three left the kitchen and ten minutes later they had also left the house.

'Remus, dear, sit down. I'll make some tea.' John and Remus sat down.

'How long have you and Sirius…You know…' John started awkwardly.

'Since Christmas holiday…' 'Seven months!' Marie nearly dropped the cups.

'That's a very long time for someone who doesn't commit..'

Remus smiled nervously. 'Yeah….I know.' 'How did it all start?' Marie asked.

Remus took a bite of his biscuit and started telling. 'I've had this…major crush on him since fifth year…Even after…After the Snape-thing.' His parents nodded for him to go on.

'I didn't realize it at first, but Lily helped me with Denial Stage. I never dreamed he would feel the same way…' He left out some things, such as Sirius' suicide attempt, and what had caused it. 'That's so sweet. You must have been through a rough time.' His mother gushed.

'I'm very happy for you, Remus.' He glanced at his watch. 'But I'm afraid I have to go to work.' He kissed his wife goodbye and Apparated.

'I have to make some arrangements with Mrs. Potter.' Marie motioned for him to follow her.

'Potter Mansion!' She called as she stuck her head into the green flames.

'Harold?' 'Ah! Marie! Good to see you!' a voice said. 'Same here, same here. Is Alena around?' 'Yes, she's in the kitchen. I'll go fetch her for you.'

'Oh Marie! Nice to see you!' His mother said. James perked up from his broom. He had been polishing it. ( he'd crashed into the mud, as Sirius'd flown straight into him)

'Who's that?' He asked curiously. 'Remus' mother.' Sirius said, getting up from the floor.

'Is Remus there?' He crouched down next to Mrs.Potter.

'Hi Padfoot!' Remus said excited.

'How's Simon?'

'Oh well they left..He found your letter.'

'Maybe it's more convenient if you stop by.' Alena suggested.

'That's a great idea. Then Remus can see Sirius. –ow!- And James.' Alena turned around to the two laughing boys. 'Yes , of course,' she said in a neutral voice.

'I'll see you in a bit.' They ended the conversation, hearing 'Why'd you hit me?' before the fire died out.

'REMUSSS!!!' Sirius pounced onto the young boy and hugged him tightly.

'Ugh, you're choking me!' 'Oh , sorry , lo-Remus.' They drew back and noticed everyone staring at them.

'Remus always misses them so much.' Marie smiled.

Once upstairs, James hissed; 'Do you _want_ them to know, or what?' 'Well , my parents know.'

'Because Simon read my letter...Sorry about that.' 'It's okay…My fault anyway. I just left it lying about in my room. It's better in the end.'

Sirius nodded. 'But what-'' James, could you come and help over here!' Harold yelled from downstairs. James bolted from the bedroom he and Sirius shared, leaving the young boyfriends alone.

'What to do now…' Sirius said, semi-innocent. He pulled Remus closer and smirked.

'I have no idea…' Remus sighed playfully. They finally kissed for a long time.

'I missed you.' Sirius said in between short kisses. They continued snogging, shirst coming of and didn't notice James, clearing his throat loudly. 'GUYS!' He shouted at last.

'You're leaving, Remus.' 'Sorry , James.' Remus quickly scrambled off Sirius. 'Where's my shirt?' James threw him a random shirt, and in his haste and mostly embarrassment , Remus didn't really notice that this was a black shirt, instead of a blue one.

'Bloody ruddy timing.' Sirius muttered as they walked into the living room.

Alena frowned. 'Isn't that _your_ new shirt, Sirius?' She asked. They all looked at Remus, again, who blushed furiously

He was wearing a shirt, definitely not his own. 'W-well…' 'We like wearing each others clothes.' Sirius said quickly. James nodded. 'And Remus secretly _loves_ Death Metal.'

Mrs.Potter didn't seem to believe it, but didn't dwell on it.

'We've discussed the sleep-over.' Marie send Remus a look that told him they didn't know about him being a werewolf.

'And because the Lupins have a funeral to attend to , we've reset the date.'

"Till after the full moon." Remus mentally added.

'Remus, you look awful. You cannot go like this!' Marie tried to reason with her son.

'They have seen me in a state much worse. And the only way the Potters will notice the scars and bruises would be either in bed , or in the shower, and I doubt that they are such perverts.' 'And what about the ones on your face.' Marie stood with her hands on her hips.

'I fell. I have a very stupid nephew, which is true, who thought it would be funny if I fell flat face on the road, which is probably also true, it just didn't happen.

I've got it. I used to lie to James and Sirius and Peter, and they are _the Marauders._'

'But it looks like you've been beaten!' His mother objected.

Remus stopped packing. 'It does not. Merlin, can't you just help me pack…'

'Fine.' Marie gave up. Her son was way too stubborn. ' If you believe that you can take care of it…then I have no choice but to believe you.' Marie sighed.

Five minutes later

'Got it all? Great, now grip your bag tightly.'

They Apparated , once again. Remus felt slightly nauseous as he knocked an expensive looking door.

'Well, I'm off to St.Mungos . Have fun.' His mother had just left, and he found himself on the ground. 'Sirius, gerrof me…' 'Sorry, just…it's been three weeks.' 'You've done longer without me…' Remus raised his eyebrows. 'I know b- Oh shit, Moony, I – you're not healed yet, are you!? Oh my god, Merlin, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot! I was just so-' 'Shhh.' Remus silenced Sirius by putting one finger on Sirius' rapidly moving lips. He quickly pecked him on the lips( he'd removed his finger) before shoving off the Animagus.

He smoothed down his shirt and smiled at Sirius, who was staring at him with an amazed look on his face. He held out his hand and helped him up.

'Sirius.Let.Go.' He hissed as they walked inside. Sirius was squeezing his hand painfully hard.

'I'm sorry, I just really missed you.' Sirius whispered, but he let go of Remus' hand.

'James, he's here!' Sirius yelled. James came down the stairs, a grin plastered on his face.

'You should know you're dating a stalker. He has been lying in front of the door _all morning_.'

Sirius pouted. 'Have not!' 'You so have.' Remus smiled. 'Okay, maybe…But not _all _morning.'

They walked into the Potters beautiful garden. There was a great oak in the back and a large field. Strange and foreign flowers and plants that Remus had never seen before, with amazing colours. Alena and Harold were stalling out lunch on a large table. 'Ah Remus! Glad you are here! Sirius has been lying in front of the door _all morning_!' Harold exclaimed. 'I have not!' Sirius pouted again. Alena was staring at the bruise on Remus' cheek. 'Where did you get that?' she said very seriously. Remus mentally prepared himself and said in a very annoyed voice.

'I have a nephew who stayed over after the funeral, because it was late and they hadn't been able to find a hotel , and he thought it would be very entertaining to push me. I fell flat face on the floor. Very embarrassing.' Alena looked at him sharply. 'You're a very convincing liar, for those who do not work at St. Mungos.' She examined the bruise a little better, and noticed the scars, starting on his face with small ones, and a larger one disappearing underneath his shirt. 'Pull up your sleeves.' She demanded softly. Remus looked pleadingly at James, and then at Sirius. 'I don-' 'Sirius.' Harold warned. Helplessly, Remus obeyed.

Alena drew in a sharp breath and said;'Take your shirt off. Oh my goodness…' Remus was nearing tears . He didn't particularly like people staring at him, let alone his scars.

It had taken him six years to change in the dorm, instead of the bathroom.

'Stop it!' Sirius pulled the now silently crying Remus against him. 'Hey, hey…It's okay, Remmie…Love, it's okay…' He talked sweet nonsense in his ear, calming him down.

He pulled Remus' sleeves down and glared at Mrs.Potter.

'Mom, Remus can't help it.' James said calmly. ' We are his friends, and we accept it, and so should you.'

Alena and Harold frowned.

'How can you accept what they do to him?' he asked. 'They?' Sirius asked.

'I thought I knew the Lupins…This is just sick! Who does this to their own son?!' Alena breezed.

'What are you talking about?' Remus asked, voice wavering. 'Well, they are abusing you, aren't they?!'

'No, my parents have never hit me. Ever.' He said shocked. 'Then how in Merlins name _did_ you get those scars!?' Alena exclaimed.

'I- I'm…Can't t-tell you.' Remus stuttered. 'He got into a car accident when he was six.' James made up quickly. Not his best lie.

Harold's eyes narrowed . 'And I'm guessing you have a car accident yearly since then?'

He said sarcastically. The three boys nodded.

'James Potter, Sirius Black, to your room!' Alena bellowed. James stalked out of the garden, but Sirius remained right were he was, holding Remus. 'I'm not going.' He said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

'Fine then. Explain, now.' Remus looked at Sirius, asking whether he should tell the truth.

Sirius nodded almost invisibly. 'I-i…. I cut myself.' He tried. 'Then I cannot see why you don't want to remove your shirt. I see cases like this everyday.' Alena reasoned.

'I don't feel comfortable without my shirt.' Remus managed to say in a calm voice.

'Would you like Harold and Sirius to leave? I'm a Healer. There's no need to be shy with me.' Remus swallowed. 'Sirius can stay.' Harold nodded and also left.

'But I still don't want to remove my shirt.' 'I can do it for you.' Alena said rather coldly, which didn't suite her at all.

'You cannot be serious! If he doesn't want to undress, then you should respect that!'

'It's okay, Sirius. I'll…I'll do it. If you are a Healer, then you should see it right away…' Remus wriggled himself out of his longsleeve and Sirius protectively wrapped his arms around his naked upper body as Alena took a look at his chest and back.

Then she saw the bite- mark. It was on his back, between his shoulder blades.

'You…You are a Lycan…But…I haven't seen you at all…'

She meant that when it's Full Moon, you can go to St.Mungos. There the Healers take care of you.

'I transform in our basement. My mum does the Healing.' He explained.

'Ah, I see…Well you can put your shirt back on.' She said lightly.

Remus quickly dressed himself. 'You can go and call James and Harold. We're going to eat in a minute. I want to have a word with Sirius.'

A/N

T's been a long time, I know.  
Hope this was good enough to make up for that.


	21. Scrutinizings and heat

Disclaimer+ Don't own anything except what I made up.

Sirius sat down rather nervously. Alena fixed him with a stare.

'What was that little display, Sirius?' she asked gently.

He squirmed uncomfortably. 'I…We all take care of Remus. It's like a natural thing to do. After he's let out of the Hospital wing we're very careful with him and we protect him. When he's had a nightmare, I usually comfort him.' Sirius thought about the numerous times Remus had comforted him instead.

Alena shot him a sceptical look but Remus, James and Harold entered the garden again.

'We aren't finished.' She said, sounding strangely like some Slytherin who'd been hexed and hadn't gotten the chance to do something in return.

Remus seated himself next to James, as if he knew it wasn't a good idea to sit next to Sirius right now.

They had a lovely meal and after that they went back to James' room to work on The Plan.

'Shouldn't we ask Peter too?' Remus asked, feeling a little bad about leaving him out.

'He'll be here later anyway, Moony.' Sirius said dismissively.

'Right. Anyway, have you contacted Alice? To talk to her about Lily. She knows her the best, so it would be handy if you had some inside information.' Remus pulled out a scroll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.

'What do we know about Lily Evans?' He looked up expectably.

'She's the most beautiful red-headed—' 'Evil sadistic-' 'Kind-' 'Cruel and—' 'Looks like a goddess—' 'Creepy green- ' 'Emerald eyes that shine with love-'

Before Sirius could add more to his ranting, Remus interrupted.

'Seriously, please. What do we know about her? She's excellent at Charms, absolutely pants at Transfiguration, really, and a genius in Potion. What can we do with this situation?'

The two black-haired Marauders stared at him. 'James, you're top of class at Transfiguration, why don't you _offer to tutor her._ I know that she would love to get a good grade for once.'

James clapped his hands excitedly. ' And then I could ask her out!' he exclaimed.

'No, not yet. First you have to get her to enjoy your company. To trust you, to like _you_. And for god's sake, don't talk about yourself once you do get talking. Talk about me if you have to.' James nodded in understanding.

'And try not to act like a prat, James.' Sirius added mockingly. 'I know how tough it is, but do try.'

James swatted him playfully on the head for that.

'You're the only prat in this room, Black.' He scowled.

'You know you love me.' Sirius grinned at him wickedly.

'No, that's Remus' job.' Remus blushed furiously, even though it was a joke.

Well, he'd thought about it, and he did love Sirius. But he thought it was too early to say anything.

'Of course it is,' He said in a teasing voice. Apparently he had covered up his silence nicely, because Sirius and James laughed.

Remus was afraid that Sirius wouldn't want to be committed to him. He still didn't see why Sirius liked him in the first place.

Sirius looked at him with a strange look in his eyes.

'What?' Remus asked him, nervously.

Sirius shook his head. 'Nothing…Just thinking about something.'

Later that afternoon Peter arrived, with a nice tan from his summer holiday.

They showed him what they had so far, and Peter immediately added some things. He was a pretty good observer.

'You know how she always takes a little bit of food from breakfast instead of going to lunch?' Peter said, surprising even James.

'I always wondered…' Sirius remarked sarcastically.

Peter swatted him on the back of his head and huffed. 'I'll have you know, these little things _do_ matter. It's not like you don't know quirky stuff about Remus that come in handy now and then.' _That_ shut him up.

'BOYS , TIME FOR DINNER!!!' Henry screamed up the stairs, making Remus wonder if the man had just cast a Sonorus to raise his voice.

Peter and James scrambled up from the floor and raced downstairs, Sirius and Remus looking after them with slightly raised eyebrows.

'Children…' Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes.

Remus shoved him lightly, and then kissed a pouting Sirius on the cheek.

'As if you never act like that.'

'Hey!' Sirius exclaimed, offended. Remus just laughed as he trudged down the stairs.

'—That is not how I raised you, James Potter!' Alena was scolding James.

Sirius and Remus shared a glance before taking their seats.

James blushed quite a bit and hid- although in vain—behind his glass of pumpkin juice.

Alena faced her husband. 'This is your fault, you do know that? You always come stomping down the stairs like some elephant!'

Harold opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it again, most probably thinking about his safety.

Dinner was filled with Peter and Sirius telling James' most embarrassing stories to his parents, and Remus couldn't help but laugh along as one of the most recent Lily Evans stories came up…once again.

'I tell you!' Sirius cried between snorts of laughter. 'That boy is being abused by that crazed girl!' James looked highly offended, but didn't say anything.

He would get his revenge.

Much much much later that evening…

Remus cracked one eye open as Sirius crept into the guest room Remus occupied, closing the door as silently as he could.

'What're you doing here?' He asked, sleepily. It had to be at least three in the morning!

'Couldn't sleep. Too hot in my room.' Sirius replied shortly, sitting on the edge of Remus' bed.

'Then cast a Cooling Charm.' Remus frowned. 'You can do that, can't you?'

'Of course I can! And I would…' Sirius drew patterns on the sheets with his finger, 'if I wanted to…But I'm not in that kind of _mood._'

Remus sighed. 'So you come to bother me? I was sleeping quite peacefully, thank you!'

The black-haired boy leaned closer to Remus and stared at him in the half-lit room.

'Of course I came to , ahem, bother you. You look cute when you're annoyed.'

Remus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's saucy statement.

'Honestly, could you be any more—Mphf!' Sirius had crashed his lips onto Remus', pushing the werewolf back on his bed.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, making Remus open his mouth for Sirius' tongue to invade.

Sirius shifted and sort of leaned on Remus, who ran his hands over Sirius' bare chest.

'Remus…I want to try something, okay?' Sirius breathed , a blush on his cheeks.

Remus nodded, and discarded his shirt, hands doubting to go further.

Sirius kissed him again, hands fumbling with the waistband of Remus' boxers.

He pulled them down, and then took off his own boxers, causing their erections to touch each other. Remus gasped into his mouth.

Loving this sound, Sirius bucked his hips into Remus', moaning quite loudly.

'This i-is fucking great!' he hissed. 'Oh sweet merlin…' Sirius bucked his hips again, at the same time, Remus lifted up.

They continued this rubbing until Sirius was sure he couldn't think straight anymore, and his hand crept down to help, and Remus quickly took hold of his cock.

Moving their hands at the same pace, moaning and gasping into each others mouth.

Remus felt his toes curl and he was coming before he could give Sirius any warning, who followed only seconds later.

Sirius collapsed half on Remus, half next to him. 'Is it okay if I stay here?' he asked, kissing Remus' cheek lovingly.

''Course it is…' They shared another kiss, and Sirius cleaned up their mess with a simple Scourcify.

'Goodnight, Rem…'Sirius yawned, snuggling his head into Remus' neck.

'Night Siri..'

A/N

Wow.

That has been a long time!

And my 2nd.."ummm" scene:P

Anyway, that last bit was inspired by…me!

Because, it's now 04.28 in the morning! And my room is hot, and I couldn't sleep, so what does one do? One goes on her laptop and fanfictions! We don't all have Remusses to help us take care of frustrations, sadly!


	22. Diagon Alley

Okay , so it's been a real while since I updated, and I don't have any good excuse besides not having really thought about it until a burst of inspiration hit me.

So, here it goes again!

Also, there is something…dirty in here XD

'Hurry up , boys! It's just Diagon Alley, not some kind of fashion show!' Henry roared up the stairs, just as the four young Gryffindors started coming down.

'Jeez, we're coming already!' James said, hurriedly putting on his Muggle jacket with a slight huff.

One by one they entered the fireplace and landed at Diagon Alley, quickly stepping out on the street.

'Where to first?' Peter asked, wringing his little hands in anticipation.

'I suppose we should get our necessary stuff first. Like, books and other school stuff.'

Remus said, looking at the others for signs of objection.

'But then we'd have to carry them around the entire afternoon…' Whined James, apparently feeling particularly childish today.

'How about we buy them now, and ask them if we can pick them up later? I'm sure they'll understand!' Peter said, also not to happy about the prospect of carrying heavy books around all day.

'Let's go then,' Sirius said, and they entered the bookshop.

They immediately stopped at the sight of their worst enemy.

'Snape,' James growled, his hand already in his pocket.

'James…' Remus sighed in annoyance. He really hated it when Severus and James, or Sirius, got into a fight. 'We're not in Hogwarts.'

'No worries , Lupin,' Severus said calmy, 'Lily and I were just leaving.'

Lily stepped into sight, arms full of books. 'Oh, Hello, Remus!' she moved to hug him.

'Still hanging out with that horrible lot, I see.' She gave James a particularly nasty look.

'Well, we'd better be going, Sev. See you later, Remus.'

Once they were gone, James threw an impressive hissy-fit, which didn't make him seem more manly.

'Why were they here together? What the fuck?! Why take Snivellus, horrible, repulsive Snivellus, when she could have me?! ME!'

'That's why. Besides, they are just friends. Lily isn't interested in Severus that way.'

'Yeah, James, you really think Tiger Lily would want to snog that grease-ball?' Sirius added, earning himself a glare from his boyfriend.

'Honestly…' Remus muttered. Sirius contorted his face. 'Ohh, unpleasant mental images here..'

He shuddered and continued. 'Still, if he can entertain her, then you certainly can.'

James was , somehow, encouraged by this. 'Yeah…Yeah, you're right.'

'Ugh, just because you think Snape is a waste of space, doesn't mean everyone else does. He's really good at Potions. So is Lily. That is more than you've got in common with her.' Peter snapped, looking a little pissed off.

Remus smiled at his smallest friend. He knew how hard it was to stand up against James and Sirius sometimes. The black-haired Marauders were resembling fish after Peters little speech for a quite a while. 'C'mon Pete, let's get us those books and leave these morons here to recover.'

'Peter likes Snape.' Sirius stated after a while. The blonde haired boy stared at him in surprise.

'Where the hell do you get these thoughts? I didn't say anything about liking him.'

'You didn't have to , Pete. It's okay, though. You obviously share Remus' love for darkhaired purebloods.' James chortled.

'Except that Remus picked out the best looking one.' Sirius sniffed arrogantly.

'I don't like Snape.' Peter protested in vain. 'At least not in _that _ way. I just think it would be better for us to stay on his good side. He knows some pretty nasty hexes.'

'Whatever, Wormtail. You're just in denial.' Sirius waved off his comment.

'I want to take Remus shopping muggle-London now. Bye.'

'Wait a second!' James shouted after him. 'Do Mum and Dad know about this?'

'Yes! We'll meet you at the Leaky Couldron at four!'

Remus was terribly confused, being dragged through Diagon Alley. He knew nothing of this Muggle-shopping!

'Where in hells name are we?!' Remus cursed, looking around himself.

They were in a street full of shops and stands. 'Portobello road. It's Sunday , so it's market!'

'Do you even have Muggle money?' Remus asked, wringing his hands.

Sirius jumped into a store, dragging Remus along once again.

'Of course, what , you think I'm an idiot or something?'

'I noticed your serious lack of clothes. So I thought, let's take him to London! I used to go here all the time during the summer.'

Remus examined a faded shirt. 'Is this second-hand or something?'

'Yes, that's what makes it so fun!' Remus didn't understand how he couldn't have noticed Sirius' gayness before.

'Try this on.' Sirius pushed some clothing in his hands and pointed towards the changing rooms.

Remus had just pulled on the pants, when Sirius slipped into his cabinet.

'What are you doing!' Remus hissed, slightly panicked. 'You know how suspicious this is?! Boys don't go into clothing rooms together!'

'The owner is gay, he won't mind.' Sirius said quickly, before planting his lips on Remus'.

Deciding to let his boyfriend breath for a while, Sirius stepped back and examined Remus' jeans.

'They look good. You should take them.'

'Still, it's rude. I'm not an exhibitionist, unlike you.' Remus said dryly.

'Whatever Moony, you're just in denial.' Sirius replied, grabbing the hem of Remus' shirt.

He pulled it off and let Remus try on the new one.

'Why is it you think I can't remove my own clothes? Or is this just some devious plan to see me in various stages of undress?'

Sirius grinned at him before giving a dramatic sigh.

'I've been caught!' Remus whacked him over the head, smiling secretly.

'You're such a weirdo…' he chuckled affectionately.

In the end, Sirius left Remus to his own devices, (only peeking a few times).

Of course, the werewolf bought only the cheaper things, a plain, black jeans, a nice comfy sweater ( because Merlin, he needed one!) and a few long-sleeved-shirts.

After that, Sirius insisted that Remus would get new shoes and used that damned puppy-eyes.

Of course, much to Remus'dismay, he succeeded and now Remus found himself in another dilemma.

He really wanted to give up, having tried on many kinds of sneakers.

He hated shoes! If he could walk around without them for the rest of his life, than he certainly would!

'Sirius, can't we just…Oooh.' Just when he was about to leave Sirius here with his damned shoes, he spotted THEM.

The most perfect pair of boots ever…Nice, smooth leather, slim and calf-high.

'Like them, Moony?' Sirius waved them in front of his face teasingly.

Remus nodded, eyes glued to the price. Way too expensive, of course.

He'd never even touched such beauty. ( well, besides Sirius)

'Well, go on them!' the dark-haired Marauder handed them over with a wide grin.

'And no whining about the price!' he added sternly after seeing Remus' face.

They fit him perfectly, and the sole was really nice and soft.

He walked around for a bit, searching for signs of discomfort.

There were none.

'And?' Sirius asked gingerly.

'They are, err, really nice but-' Sirius silenced him with a finger on the lips.

'Ah-ah-ah…What did I tell you? I want to buy them for you, and it's my money.'

'But why?' Remus asked confused.

He hated it when people pitied him.

But then Sirius said something that shocked him.

'Moony, my love…You're my boyfriend and I just want to buy you nice things. So do me a favour, and let me do that, okay? Besides, you really need new ones.'

He pointed towards Remus' old ratty trainers, full of holes.

Remus stared at him, mouth open wide in surprise.

Sirius had just called him love.

His love, even.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he blushed. 'Alright then..' he said happily, kissing Sirius on the cheek quickly.

'You know, we should get back to Diagon Alley soon. It's almost time to get our books.' Remus said with a glance at his watch. Sirius didn't react.

He was thinking about what he'd just said back in the store. Remus hadn't said anything about _that_ yet, only thanking him almost every minute.

Sirius wondered if he'd even heard it.

However, Remus _was_ skipping beside him with a huge smile on his face, which couldn't be _just_ for the boots…right?

He went for the direct approach. 'Remus, did you hear what I said back there?'

Remus stilled in his steps. 'You mean…the love-thing?' he hesitated.

'Yeah…' Sirius swallowed. 'And?' he continued. He really wanted to know what Remus thought about it.

'Well, I …I really didn't know what to say to it…So I didn't say anything…'

'Oh…So it doesn't bother you , or anything?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Of course not, silly!' Remus grinned at him.

'Good. Because I was planning on saying it more often, you know.' The Animagus said semi-confidently.

Remus certainly hoped so, it made him feel rather nice.

'Okay…' he muttered.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, where James and Peter were already waiting for them.

'Hello , lads!' James said, raising his bottle of Butterbeer at them.

'I see you did some major shopping, then.' He nodded towards their bags.

'Naturally,' Sirius sniffed as he took a seat.

'We should get going.' Remus remained standing and looked at the clock again.

'Let us finish our Butterbeers first,' James went to grab his bottle, but Sirius had beat him to it.

He downed the thing in one big gulp and smirked.

'You owe me one.' James scowled.

'Whatever Jamesie. Finished Pete? Let's go then.' Sirius stood up at Peters nod.

On their way out, Remus elbowed Peter as in conspiracy. 'What crawled up his ass and died?'

'Evans.' Peter shared with him sadly.

After picking up their books, and a last minute snack ( some chocolate frogs) they went home.

It was the last night Remus and Peter would be staying over, and school was in a week.

Mrs. Potter had prepared a delicious meal for them, at least that's what the smell told Remus.

The scent of roast beef and pork filled his nose on the way to his room.

'Smells good, doesn't it?' he commented to Peter.

James and Sirius had sneaked off together somewhere.

Peter sniffed as well and a smile spread of his face.

Peter loved roast beef, and he didn't really it all that much.

'So, you ran into Lily again?' Peter nodded at him.

'We were looking for some serum in that new Petshop, for James' owl, and she was there. Without Snape, this time though. She was with her Mum, and boy, they look alike!

Same red hair, and same bad temper. She was yelling at the clerk, for some reason, and James was trying to help the poor fellow. And then of course, _he_ got yelled at by both of the Evanses.

That was really scary… As soon as we got what we came for, we ran for our lives!'

'I completely understand…I'm not even daring to imagine what Lily's Mum's like!'

' A heathen, that's what!' James suddenly appeared in front of him, bodyless.

At the weird look Remus shot him, James quickly said, 'We weren't stalking you , or anything!'

'James!' Sirius hissed, giving his best mate an elbow in the stomach.

'Oh shush, Padfoot. I knew you were there, anyways. I smelled you.' Remus laughed at his boyfriends indignant noise.

'_What?!_ No need to offend me, I know I need a shower!'

Sirius appeared from underneath the cloak, and James started panting mockingly.

'Oh thank god! I nearly suffocated in there!' This earned him another elbow.

'Alright, I get it!' He quickly fled into the nearest bathroom and locked it behind him.

'Aw, c'mon, Sirius! We were just kidding.' James banged on the door.

'I don't care! I'm still having a shower!'

'He's such a ponce.' James scoffed, walking into his room. 'I heard that!' Sirius yelled at him.

'I know!' James yelled back with a grin. And then turned serious.

'Right, let's work on the obviously genius plan a little more. So far, we've decided that her image of me is completely wrong.' Remus coughed discreetly. 'And we have to change this. What to do with Alice, though? I know she's doing it to get back at Frank, but it's destroying her friendship with Lily.' James continued as if Remus hadn't made a sound.

' And you care about that since when?' Peter asked with a frown.

As far as he knew, James was only ever interested in getting Lily. And it didn't matter what it took, or how many people suffered.

'I want Lily to be happy, Wormtail. If she's not happy, then neither am I.'

'Now who's the ponce?' Sirius joined them, only wearing a towel around his slender hips.

'Padfoot!' Remus hissed as he stared at him almost-naked boyfriend.

'Get dress, will you!' He was already getting hard, damnit!

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at him. 'Will you help me?'

Remus thought about that for five seconds. 'Sure.' He dragged an astonished Sirius from the room.

'Make sure to cast a Silencing Charm!' James called after them.

Once they were in Sirius' room, Sirius asked; 'Will we need one? A Silencing Charm, I mean?'

Remus blushed heavily. 'Erm, only if you…want to…you know…'

'Of course I do! But do _you_ want to?'

'Yeah…But I don't really know what to do.. I just thought we could..try something…other than snogging…'

Sirius practically glowed. 'I've read up on the subject a bit…And I found out we can do lots of things…'

' Like what?' Remus managed as he leaned closer to Sirius.

warningsmuttyness starts here…

'I could give you a handjob…' Sirius brushed his lips of Remus'

'I think that would be a great…starter.' Remus pushed back against the kiss with a small noise in the back of his throat.

Their tongues mingled around each other lazily and Sirius' hand wandered to Remus' crotch almost casually.

He slowly unzipped the jeans and pushed them off. He slipped his hand inside Remus' boxers and wrapped it around his hard-on.

Remus moaned quietly inside Sirius' mouth as Sirius' hand started moving slowly.

'Y-you can grasp me tighter…' Remus whispered and then gasped as Sirius complied.

'Tell me what you like…You like this?' Sirius moved his thumb around the head of Remus' penis, smearing it with pre-cum.

'Yes…' the werewolf whimpered.

Sirius quickened the pace and soon, Remus was panting harshly.

'Oh fuck, Siri…Oooh…' he cut off his speech as he came with a muffled moan.

'T-that was amazing.' Remus slumped onto Sirius, who kissed him long and hard.

'You sounded so adorable.' Sirius grinned as Remus fell down on the bed, and went to look for some clothes.

'Hey girls, stop shagging!' James said , outside the door.

'Dinner's ready!'

A/N

And they finally went further than kissing YEAH


	23. Message

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
